<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula's Second Chance by Nessie1229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514575">Azula's Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie1229/pseuds/Nessie1229'>Nessie1229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All three Dragons survive because the way they died was stupid, Arya heads North after killing the Freys, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Basically All of season seven through eight will have major changes, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys need a hug, Dany isn't bad but she isn't an angel either, F/M, Fix-It, Jaime isn't dying like a bitch, Jaime might survive idk, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow won't be banging his aunt or his cousin, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, women can be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie1229/pseuds/Nessie1229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yue healed Azula, and offered her a chance in redemption in the game of thrones universe? Azula will be given a second chance to be a hero instead of a villan, by helping Sansa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Azula/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When It's Time To Move On You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first story so bear with me. Azula is 16 when the story begins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula pov</strong>
</p><p>What do I do when my mother finally expresses anything but fear or disgust when talking to me? I try to kill her that's what I do, and I hate myself for it. I have been lost in the forgetful Valley for what seemed like months, and have run out of my supplies days ago. Out of all the ways, I saw myself dying starvation had never been one of them, but I continue to search for a way out or for something that's edible, or something to drink. I continue to walk down the same path, and rejoice as I find a lake...at least I might have some water. I slowly made my way to the lake, and quickly remembered that most people die from drinking dirty water, so I let out a scream at the top of my lungs.</p><p>"Will you stop that?" I heard a voice ask behind me, and I turned to scream at this person, but the words died in my throat when I realized the girl was glowing in white light. Was she one of the spirits sent here to put me out of my misery?</p><p>"Are you here to kill me?" I questioned the spirit, as I prepared myself for the end.</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Why not?" I growled out. "If you aren't here to kill me then why are you here?"</p><p>"Do you want to die?" she questioned me.</p><p>"Yes," I shouted out feeling frustrated by this spirit, and why she was here bothering me if she wasn't here to kill me.</p><p>"I'm here to give you a second chance, so-"</p><p>"I don't want it-no I don't deserve it," I shouted at her again hoping that she would leave me to my slow death. </p><p>"Well I'm offering," she screamed back at me. "You <em><strong>need </strong></em>to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Do you know how many people would love a second chance?"</p><p>"Well then go to them," I said feeling frustrated by this woman. </p><p>"Sansa needs your help, and your the only one that has the capabilities to help her," she told me.</p><p>"<em><strong>Sansa </strong></em>won't want my help," I told the spirit. "Everyone knows what I've done...how I'm a monster. She won't want my help."</p><p>"I can heal you..make your mother voice go away, but I need you to help her," she raised her hand to silence me. "It's in a different world where no one will know who you are. It's a chance to redeem yourself, and a punishment."</p><p>"How would sending me to a different world where no one knows me be a punishment?" I questioned her.</p><p>"Like Aang, you'll be the only firebender in that world, but unlike Aang, you'll be the only bender in that world, so you will know the loneliness that Aang feels," she looked at me before continuing, "Any child that you will have will be a bender, so everyone will fight for the chance to marry their children to them, and you will always have to watch over them."</p><p>"Why would I ever have children, or go there?" I asked the spirit. </p><p>"You'll have something you can't have here, freedom, and a family," she said, and her words felt like a knife in my heart. "You can have a family here, but the Earth King will never rest until you pay for Ba Sing Se, and your brother would love you enough to keep you safe at home. Every year the Earth King makes the same request, you or your head, and it's only a matter of time-"</p><p>"Before it leads to war," I said finishing her train of thought. Who the fuck would need me of all people to protect them? I could move on, and in a world where no one knows who I am, but then I'd be the only bender. How desperate is she or the spirit that they need me to help? "Why does she need my help, and why not the avatar or anyone else?"</p><p>"Take what I'm offering or die here on your own," the spirit said. "The girl has been raped, and her whole family- almost all her family is dead...will you do it?"</p><p>"Fine I'll help her," I said in defeat. What other options did I have? If I stayed here I could die, and if my brother did find me I would just make life more difficult for my brother, which I have already done. I'll be the good guy this time, and I'll help the girl. "I'll do it."</p><p>"Good," the spirit said with a smile, and everything went black. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula's POV</strong>
</p><p>I feel the breath coming back into my lungs, I open my eyes, and sit up. What am I surrounded by? Fucking snow......I fucking hate snow, so I waste no time getting up, and I quickly analyzed my surroundings. Of course, she would send me to a cold place surrounded by snow, because of the waterbender who had encased me in ice after my failed Agni Kai I had a deep hatred for anything cold. At least I have some warm clothes on, so I can't get too mad at her. I fall over in pain as the image of Sansa Stark felt as if had been seared into my brain.  I hear barking in the distance, and it gives me the strength to stand. No time for bitching I need to get going, I need to save Sansa. So I start running towards the noise because this is the reason why I'm here, to be the good guy, and if she dies then it's all for nothing. I keep running, and the barking is getting louder. I feel myself beginning to panic, I need to get to her before the people hunting her down can hurt her. I reach the clearing, and the dogs are barking in Sansa's face.</p><p>"I can't wait to see what parts Ramsay cuts off you next time," said one soldier said to the pathetic looking man in rags.</p><p>I feel myself getting angry at his cocky tone, so I strike him with lightning, and the other soldiers turn to me with an expression of shock on their faces. I decided to take advantage of this so I hit the men closest to her with fireballs to the face, and the men on horses look at me in fear. I feel a sick satisfaction seeing the fear on their faces. One of them is brave enough to start charging towards me, and I hit him with a bolt of lightning. I turn towards the others and quickly hit them with lightning before giving them a chance to react. I begin to walk towards Sansa, and the pathetic looking man in rags stands in front of her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this action.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," I stated, and it was more for his sake than mine because he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. The man seemed haggard, malnourished, and the fact that he hasn't dropped dead due to the cold was probably due to stubbornness since he was wearing rags that I'm sure offered him little warmth. "I'm here to help her."</p><p>"Are you one of the gods sent here to save me?" Sansa asked me, as the man steps aside I'm able to see her better. She looks exhausted and beaten down, but the determination in her eyes brings a smile to my face.</p><p>"No.....I'm a fire-" before I finish my sentence I hear two riders appear charging towards us, and I prepare myself to attack.</p><p>"Wait, she is not here to hurt me," Sansa said in a timid voice, so I relaxed my stance to show her that I was not going to be harming the woman.</p><p>"Lady Sansa are you alright?" The tall woman asked as she looks around. She gets off her horse and walks towards Sansa. "Who killed these men?"</p><p>"I did," I replied. "I used my firebending to kill them."</p><p>"Firebending?" She repeated confused. I nod, put my hand up, and a blue flame appeared in the palm of my hand. Which I should have explained before showing her because she pulled out her sword, but I was currently struggling with a way to explain to someone what bending was.</p><p>"Are you a follower of the lord of light?" she asked angrily.</p><p>"No," I replied. "I'm from another world....in my world people can bend the earth, water, fire, and air. There are also non-benders in my world too, and the people that bend can only control one element unless you're the avatar, but that a discussion for another time." Dammit, I am shit when it comes to explaining, but then again I was never- no still am bad at communicating with people. "What I'm trying to say is that I was sent here to help Sansa." I hoped that the smile I had on my face didn't seem too crazy, and yet I knew that it did by the half step Theon took away from me. "Who the fuck is the Lord of Light?"</p><p>"The Lord of Light is a fire god," Sansa replied, and she turns to the woman before continuing, "Brienne she isn't a follower of the Lord of Light."  </p><p>"Alright," Brienne skeptically replied putting her sword away. She turned towards Sansa and got down on one knee. I felt confused...why was she on her knees, and why are we wasting time when we should be on our way before more men appear?</p><p>"Lady Sansa, I offer my services once again," she said. " I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for you if need be. I swear it by the old gods, and new."</p><p>"I vow that you should have a place in my hearth.." she stops hesitantly looking for words.</p><p>"And meat, and mead at my table," the man who came with the tall said.</p><p>"and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and new. Arise," she finishes.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm not doing that, but I do promise to keep you safe," I told Sansa, and she nodded her head. "We do have to go though who knows when new riders will appear. Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"My brother in the night's watch will help us," she said hesitantly. Hearing that she had a brother angered me.</p><p>"You have a brother, and the piece of shit didn't try to save you? If he didn't help you when you needed him the most then I doubt he'll help you now that your husband is hunting you down," I replied angrily.</p><p>"Jon is a man of the night's watch he made some vows-"</p><p>"Fuck those vows," I shouted, and immediately regretted it. I tried to calm myself before continuing. "If I was being held prisoner and raped, my brother would have done anything to save me.... and he hates me. Your brother is a coward hiding behind his vows."</p><p>"He will help her," replied the pathetic looking man. "I know he will. He won't turn her away."</p><p>"Fine," I said a little too harshly. "We'll go to your cowardly brother for help."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuck You and Fuck This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I might make the next chapter in jobs pov.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula pov</p><p>"You need to stop pacing," Sansa said with an agitated look on her face. "Why don't you go to the library and meet Shireen.  Her father, and mother have both passed away. Her father tried to burn her alive, as a sacrifice to R'hllor, and Jon said that she will be coming with us."</p><p>"To where though....do you still want to take back Winterfell, or are we head to the east as your brother wants," I asked Sansa. </p><p>"We are taking back Winterfell as soon as I find a way to convince Jon," Sansa stated. </p><p>"We don't need Jon-"</p><p>"We do need Jon," Sansa replied. "I was married to a Lannister and a Bolton which might make some of the lords suspicious of me. With Jon there, I might be able to convince those lords to help us, and the fact that he looks like my father might remind them of their loyalty."</p><p>"You were a prisoner of war," I replied defensively. "You didn't get to choose who you were married to, it's not your fault."</p><p>"Ramsay was my fault," she said looking down at her hands. "Petyr gave me a choice and I chose wrong."</p><p>"He didn't give you a choice," I  said to her as I stopped pacing, and knelt in front of her chair. I grabbed ahold of her hands and looked up towards her face before continuing. "He didn't even tell you where he was taking you until you were already in the North. He manipulated you into thinking you had a choice, but you never did, because if he truly cared about your opinion he would have asked you before leaving the Vale."</p><p>"That still doesn't matter to some lords they won't see it that way," she looked away. "Even if they understood that I didn't have a choice, they would still see me as something broken, tainted.....too weak to rule. Jon would be the best option because I know he would never force me into an unwanted marriage."</p><p>"Are you going to be safe here while I go to the library, and try to convince Shireen to help us with Jon," I asked letting go of her hand, and standing up. I take a step back and turn to look at the fire. I feel hopeless and useless. I know that what she's saying is right, but it doesn't mean that I can't feel frustrated about the situation. She isn't tainted or broken she's stronger than they give her credit for. At best she was stupid for helping Petyr and thinking that she could manipulate him. If she could trust the Vale Lords with her identity then she should have been able to trust the person who was to become her cousin's regent, but instead, she chose Baelish. who was infatuated with her mother, and Sansa looked like her mother, so Sansa thought that with his obsession that meant that he would keep her safe, but she was wrong.</p><p>"I'm Jon's sister I'm safe," she said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.</p><p>"Did you forget that your brother was killed by his men," I asked her before continuing. "Even he isn't safe."</p><p>"Those men are dead, and Brienne will be here shortly with Podrick," she stated with a smirk on her face. I nodded and began to walk towards the door. Once I reach the door I turned to look at Sansa who looked like she was about to laugh at my hesitation. "Go on I'll be fine, no need to be a mother hen." </p><p>I feel embarrassed and, quickly made my way out of the room leaving a laughing Sansa behind. In my rush to escape, I didn't look where I was going crashing into the chest of Jon fucking Snow. I back away, and he gives me one of his smiles. If you can call it a smile, it looks like he's severely constipated, or in severe pain, but still trying to smile his way through it. I roll my eyes and walked around him planing to continue my way to the library, but his hand on my wrist stops me. </p><p>"Have I done something to offend you," he asked me. I turned to look at him, and he has this constipated/concerned look on his face.</p><p>"Your lack of inaction angers me," I replied a little too harshly. He's about to speak, but I raise my hand to stop him. "I know that you have your vows to the night watch, but your sister needed you, and you did nothing. Sansa told me you both have another sister, Arya, and that she was your favorite. Tell me if it had been her instead of Sansa would you have let your vows get in the way of saving her?"</p><p>"I was too focused on the white walkers, to think about Sansa," Jon said in a low voice. He looked down at the hand that was still holding my wrist, and he gently let it go. I looked up at his face and felt a rush of irritation. Why are all the stupid ones attractive?  "I didn't help her then but I'm willing to help her now."</p><p>"Then help her take back Winterfell," I shout. I close my eyes and take a deep breath because everything about this man irritates me. "Cersei won't stop hunting her down, and add the fact that Shireen will be with us puts an even bigger target on our backs. There isn't a place that exists where they'll be safe at least in Winterfell you'll have the power to protect them both and to get the North ready for the white walkers, or were you going to let Westeros fend for themselves because some of your men killed you." </p><p>He stays quiet which frustrates me to no end, so I decide to turn around and continue walking leaving Jon Snow behind. I make it a couple more steps before I remember that I didn't know where the library was and that I need to ask Jon for help. </p><p>"Fuck my life," I state to myself, as I pinch the bridge of my nose exhaling with irritation. I turn, and I still see Jon standing in the same spot I left him, looking down at his feet. </p><p>"Jon," I call out to him loudly. He looks up and quickly makes his way to me stopping in front of me. I feel embarrassed asking for his help after arguing with him. "Can please walk me to the library? I don't know where it is, and I don't want to waste my time getting lost."</p><p>"I'll help you if you promise to be nicer to me," he says with the constipated smirk, and I want to smack it right off his face.</p><p>"Fine," I forced myself to say. "Now can we go?"</p><p>"Of course," He says with his irritating smile, and I have to stop myself from smacking him. He offers his arm I exhale with irritation and take his offer. "We need to get along Azula, for Sansa's sake, and I promise you that there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect Sansa."</p><p>I know he's right but that doesn't mean that I have to like it or him. I decide to stay quiet and nod. I agreed that I wouldn't be rude to him not that I'd be him, friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Azula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>This is how Azula looks in my story, but with golden eyes instead of brown ones. 152.4 cm tall (5 feet tall)</p><p>This is a picture form Irene, and Seulgi- monster</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything Was A Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jon's Pov </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I 'm standing in Winterfell Godswoods, and I found myself confused by my location. I died at the wall...Olly stabbed me in the heart. I turn to look at Winterfell's weriwood tree and there sitting underneath the tree sharpening Ice was my father Ned Stark. I feel a sudden flood of emotions at seeing my father. Would he be proud of me or will he be disappointed that I didn't join Robb? Does he know of the atrocities that have committed against House Stark, and should I be the one to tell him? </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Jon," my father said looking up from his sword. He put ice aside, stands up, and holds out his arms. I suddenly feel like a child again, and I run into his arms. I begin to cry...after everything I've been through I can finally be at peace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We need to talk," he said as he let me go. He sits on the logs, I nod my head and sit down next to him. "We don't have much time-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm dead...I think that we have plenty of time," I replied feeling confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Red Priestess will be bringing you back to life, but that is not the reason why I need to talk to you," he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is she bringing me back,"  I asked feeling myself begin to anger. "Haven't I done enough? I tried to do the right thing, and the only thanks I received was my brother's betrayal...they stabbed me to death!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because Westeros <strong>needs </strong>you, and Sansa <strong>needs you</strong>," he shouted standing up. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have died, so you have already fulfilled your vows to the night watch. You will be a free man once she brings you back, but I'm not here to talk to you about this. I'm here to talk to you about your mother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she alive," I quickly asked him. "Does she know where I am?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, she isn't alive," he said quietly, as he sat down next to me. "Your mother is my sister Lyanna-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't understand," I stated with an incredulous expression on my face. Suddenly I remember Robert's Rebellion, and I can't help but feel sick. "Did he rape her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, they fell in love," he said before continuing. "He never abducted her she left with him, and you were never a bastard Jon. She was married-no a widow when you were born."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All those people that died...the war," I whispered. "Did you know about it and still fight in the war?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't know about it at first, and I didn't fight the war over your mother," he looks away before continuing. "After the death of my brother, and father the king had asked Jon Ayrrn for my head..he also asked for Robert's head too. I didn't have any other choice, but to go to war, to avenge the deaths of my father and brother. When I reached Winterfell I did receive a letter from your mother apologizing, explaining everything that happened...it was too late, and it didn't change anything. I didn't have a choice, Jon...It wasn't just my father and brother that died in kings landing. The lords, and soldiers that accompanied my father died in Kings Landing too. Their families wanted justice, the whole North was screaming for justice. With the king asking for my head, and the North screaming for justice I had no choice. I had to fight to survive, I had to fight to keep Winterfell in the hands of the Stark. Robert may have been fighting for your mother, but I was fighting for my survival and that of the North's. When I finally reached the Tower of Joy, I found your mother in a pool of blood, with you in her arms, and lost all hope of being able to bring her back home. The king's guard thought that it would be too dangerous to get a maester, and I don't know if having one would have made a difference. With her last breath, she made me promise to protect you, and I did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lady Catelyn always hated me for thinking I was your bastard," I shouted. He hung his head in shame, and let out a long breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When the bodies of  Elia and her children were presented to Robert, he seemed delighted,"  his voice wavered, and an air of melancholy surrounded him. "If Robert knew that Rhaegar, had been your father he would have ordered your death and the North would have been plunged into another war. One that I would not have been able to win. I didn't tell Catelyn at first because I didn't know her or trust her enough to tell her such a huge secret. It was hard enough to get people to believe that you were my bastard, but Catelyn's bitterness helped turn it into a fact in everyone's eyes, it was her coldness towards you that made people believe you were my bastard, and a king has so many spies Jon...I didn't have a choice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know what to say, what can you say to someone when you find out that your whole life has been a lie. He got up stood in front of me, and pulled me up into his arms. I felt the world crashing in on me, and suddenly begin to cry. He holds me in his arms, and he let me cry for a couple of minutes before he takes a step back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I may not be your father by blood, but you are my son never doubt that Jon," he said, and before I could say anything everything goes black again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take a deep breath, and I'm back in Castle Black. I sit up to notice that I'm naked, and I suddenly feel confused about why I was naked. I looked around my room, and I spot my clothes in a chair along with Longclaw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You tried to sacrifice her," shouted what I'm sure was Ser Davos's voice. I quickly get dressed, and as I open the door I find Ghost guarding the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good boy Ghost," I say as I pet his head. I walk up to the railing and look down on the arguing group. Ser Davos and a sellsword from Stanis's army were standing in front of Shireen, shielding her from Melisandre. I quickly make my way down the stairs with Ghost following me, because there is no way that this can be any good. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, and I don't waste any time pushing the first couple of people out of my way, but as soon as they mention my name everyone takes a couple of steps away from me clearing my path to Ser Davos. They look away from each other and turn their faces in my direction as I begin to approach them, shock on their faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jon, your alive," Ser Davos said with an incredulous expression on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you see," she asked. She came up to me and wrapped both her hands around my upper right arm. She let me go as soon as she heard Ghost growling, and she took a step back.  I looked at Ghost who was standing by my left side and quickly pet him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What <strong>happened</strong>," I asked Melisandre with the coldest voice I could muster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't do anything," she replied with a calm voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You tried to kill me you bitch," Shireen shouted, launching herself at Melisandre, but the sellsword grabbed her before she could reach her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was your parents that wanted to sacrifice you, and maybe if you hadn't of run away they would still be-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I warned Melisandre. "Pack your bags up, and leave you are no longer welcome in Castle Black." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Jon," Shireen said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can stay in the rooms you were in the last time that you were here, and the sellsword can stay in Stanis's room," I said to them hoping that I've solved that problem so that I could deal with the men who killed me. Thankfully they nod their head, and Ser Davos leads the group away. Tormund walks up to me and hugs me so tight I can feel the air escaping from my lungs. He lets me go and I noticed that most of the free folk were still standing there standing staring at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They think your some sort of god, the man who returned from the dead,"  Tormund said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know that," he whispered "I saw your pecker. What type of god has a pecker that small?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I laugh and turn away looking for Edd who looks a bit scared to approach me. I walk toward him leaving Tormund behind, and once I'm close enough he hugs me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your eyes are still grey," he stated. "Is that still you in there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think so...hold off on burning my body for now," I said to him, and we both laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2hrs later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was with you at Hardhome we saw what's out there...we know what's coming. How can you leave us now," Edd asked me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did everything I could, you know that-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You swore a vow-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aye, I pledged my life to the Night's Watch, I gave my life to the Night's Watch-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For all nights to come-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They killed me Edd, my own brothers," I shouted."You want me to stay here after that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard the horn, signaling someone's arrival. We both stop talking, and I hear someone shout to open the gates. I reach for Longclaw and quickly put it around my hip, unsure of what to do if it was Stanis. I quickly open the doors to see Sansa accompanied by three other people and they're getting off their horses. She looks around and then she spots me. Our eyes meet and I take a step back in shock, that she could be here in Castle Black. She looks worn down, tired I noticed as I make my way down the stairs, and walk closer to her. I stop in front of her hesitating, before reaching for her. I feel relieved and happy to see Sansa...to know that I won't be alone. We stand there hugging each other something we have never done before. I wonder what Lady Catelyn would think if she saw us hugging? Would she hate me or would she be grateful that her daughter won't be alone anymore?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is really touching, really it is but I'm kinda off freezing my butt off here," we let go of each other and the tiny girl with the golden eyes continues. "Sansa also needs to wash and dry those clothes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Azula, honestly what am I going to do with you," Sansa states with an exasperated smile on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get you all inside away from the cold," I replied to Azula, and she looks at me with a cold expression in her eyes and nods her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>END OF FLASHBACK</strong>
</p><p>"Hey dumb, dumb," Azula said snapping her fingers in my face. Her nose was scrunched up, and pout on her lips. Azula was someone he was still trying to figure out. Sansa said that she came from a different world and that she was here to protect her. Sansa said that she saved her from the Bolton men, that she shot lightning and blue flames from her hand. I wasn't sure whether to believe her but Lady Brienne said that she's seen her use her blue flame to light the fires for them on their journey to Castle Black. She a pretty one I'll give her that, but she hates me fiercely for not rescuing Sansa, but at least I got her to agree to a truce of some sort for Sansa's sake.</p><p>"Did you ask me a question," I asked her, and she rolled her golden eyes at me. </p><p>"What happened to the witch that tried to sacrifice Shireen," she asked me. I made the mistake of looking at her face for too long. Azula is a beautiful woman, and the longer you look the easier it is to lose yourself in her beauty...well until she opens her mouth to say something rude.</p><p>"I banished her from Castle Black," I told her as we continued walking.</p><p>"Good," she stated.</p><p>"I can't believe her father wanted to sacrifice her," I said to her.</p><p>"I'm not, most parents turn out to be disappointments at one point in our lives, and some are just permanent disappointment...few though are lucky to have the loving ones," she said with a bitter tone. "Not all of us can be blessed with fathers like Ned Stark."</p><p>"You seem to have some experience with this," I implied. I wanted to know more about Azula, more of the person she was before meeting Sansa, and mentioning Ned left me feeling a little bitter too.</p><p>"My father wasn't a disappointment, he was a sadistic monster, and that's all that I'm comfortable telling you. I don't know you that well to start giving you my sob story," she said. I nodded my head I didn't want to push her any further, especially when I just got her to stop glaring at me. I could agree with her on disappointing fathers after all mine started a war because he fell in love with my mother. </p><p>"Here's the door to Castle Black's library," I pointed at the door, and before she could open it I grabbed her wrist again. I can't help but notice how tiny her wrist feels in my hands, they feel fragile, but I know that she's anything but fragile.</p><p>"I need to warn you about the free folk," I told her.</p><p>"Why do they want to hurt me," she asked.</p><p>"No quiet, the opposite they would like to steal you," before she could ask me what I meant I put my other hand up to stop her, before continuing. "It's a form of marriage for them. They steal a woman and if she beats him in a fight then she doesn't have to marry him. I told them not to try that with you or Sansa, but Sansa is my sister, so I know that they'll all stay away from her. I'm not related to you so in some of their eyes I'm not allowed to make that call for you, so I'm just giving you a warning."</p><p>"Don't worry about me," she said. She lifted her free hand, and a blue flame erupted from it. It was one thing to hear about it, but seeing it in person was something that amazed him. "I can take care of myself, but thanks for the warning, and for worrying about me. You know if you wanted to hold my hand you could have asked me...I'm sure it's more comfortable than holding my wrist."</p><p>I quickly let go of her hand trying not to blush out of embarrassment, and then she begins to laugh. </p><p>"Goodbye, Jon Snow," she said as she opened the door. She turned to look at me with a smile on her face, and couldn't help but notice her dimples, or how her eyes seem to shine like pure gold when she was smiling. </p><p>"I'll be seeing you some other time, Azula," I said as she was shutting the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anybody is willing to edit, please message me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula pov</strong>
</p>
<p>I shut the door, turned around, and looking up at me was who I think was Shireen. Half of her face and neck were covered with cracked grey and black skin. The unaffected side was beautiful, and she had blue eyes that were staring at me with a suspicious look on her face. To say that I feel awkward right now would be an understatement, and at this moment I wish that I had better people skills. I'm thinking about what best way to greet her. Do I call her Princess Shireen or Lady Shireen? Son of a bitch this was something I should have asked Sansa about, but I didn't, and now I'm fucked. What if I call her by the title of princess, and it upsets her because it reminds her of her father? What if I call her lady, and that upsets her because it isn't the proper title? I realized that I've been standing there in awkward silence for about five minutes, and she is still looking at me waiting for something, anything to come out of my mouth. I pray for whoever is listening that I don't mess up, and just as I'm about to open my mouth to talk someone opens up the door. I stumbled forward after getting hit by the door, and Ser Davos walks in. </p>
<p>"My apologies, Lady Azula," he said to me. I've met and talked with Ser Davos before when he brought Sansa's food to her, and I feel a slight relief. "May I ask what you are doing here?"</p>
<p>"I'm looking for a book about the history of Westeros," I look at both him and Shireen when I say this. I'm not, but it wouldn't hurt to learn something about the place I'm stuck living in now, and I could be more useful to Sansa if I knew. "The history of Northern Houses to be more exact...I want to help Sansa."</p>
<p>"I can't help you, but maybe Princess Shireen could help you," as he said this Shireen's face softened a bit. "She's been teaching me how to read, so I'm afraid I'll be of no service to you." </p>
<p>"I could help you too," I replied awkwardly. "On the reading I mean." Fuck I'm awkward, and suddenly wish I knew more than threatening people to get what I want. "It's just I might need Princess Shireen to help me with my issue, since Sansa is still healing from her injuries, and I don't want to bother her...if you don't mind." Which is true Sansa had more than enough on her plate, and the last thing she needed was for me to bother her with my questions. Both their faces saddened when I mentioned Sansa, and they both nodded their heads.</p>
<p>"That makes sense," she said to Ser Davos, who smiles back at her and nods in agreement. "There aren't many books before Aegon's arrival, and you won't find them here at Castle Black, but you may find that information on at the citadel or maybe at the castle of Winterfell." She gets up, and gestures at me to follow her. I look at Ser Davos, and he smiles at me encouraging me to follow her so I rush after her. "The library does contain archmaester Gyladayn books, and he covers the Targaryen reign from the moment they landed to the moment they fell." </p>
<p>
  <strong>1 hour later</strong>
</p>
<p>"So let me get this straight the Targaryens married their sibling," I asked her with my voice laced with disgust. </p>
<p>"Yes," She stated sharing the same look of disgust. "Did anyone ever do that where you're from?" </p>
<p>"No," I replied feeling thankful that I never had to marry my brother. The thought of having to marry Zuko makes me puke in my mouth.</p>
<p>"They thought that it would keep the bloodlines pure," she stated. "They thought it would help them to keep better control of their dragons."</p>
<p>"Little good it did for them," Ser Davos said shaking his head. "They're all gone now...unless you believe the rumors about the Targaryen girl."</p>
<p>"Where is she by the way," I asked them.</p>
<p>"In Mereen the last I heard," he stated. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"Well if Jon is correct, and we have an army of the undead marching here than wouldn't her dragons be a huge help," I told him.</p>
<p>"They could be, but I doubt that she'll believe anything without proof," he said, and Shireen nodded her head in agreement. </p>
<p>"Not to mention she's in Mereen," Shireen started showing me on the map where Mereen was located, and she pointed to me where we were. "so I doubt that she'll be any help right now." I nodded in agreement. "Do you have dragons where you are from?"</p>
<p>"We used to, but they are extinct," I replied. They were both looking at me with interest now. "Firebenders used to hunt, and kill them as a rite of passage."</p>
<p>"Did you kill a dragon, and what's a firebender?" she asked excitedly. Ser Davos was smiling at her excitement and looked to me with a grateful expression on his face.</p>
<p>"No, they were gone before I was born. My uncle killed the last one" I told her, and she seemed to deflate a bit. "Firebenders are people that can make, and control fire. There are talented firebenders that can control lightning or lava, but very few can control both."</p>
<p>"I heard that you can use lightning...can you lavabend too," she asked practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.</p>
<p>"I can, but because I've never used it that much...I can't say that I've mastered it yet," I told her, and both their eyes widened with my response. </p>
<p>"Do you need fire, or lava nearby to use it," she asked me, and Ser Davos looked like he might be thinking the same thing too.</p>
<p>"No, I can create my own fire, and I can turn anything around me into lava," both of them look at me in awe. "How many people know about my abilities?"</p>
<p>"Everyone," she said as Ser Davos nodded in agreement. I can't help but feel annoyed at this revelation. Don't people have better things to do than gossip? "Not everyone believes it true though." </p>
<p>"I could show you," they both perk up when I say this. "But not here where we're surrounded by priceless flammable objects."</p>
<p>"Are golden eyes common where you're from," asked Ser Davos trying to change the conversation. </p>
<p>"No, most firebenders have orange or red eyes," I told them. "Golden eyes are a sign of royalty-"</p>
<p>"Are you royalty," she asked cutting me off, and I noticed that Ser Davos seemed interested in my response too.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm a princess from the fire nation," both their eyes widen at this revelation. </p>
<p>"You're a princess," she exclaims excitedly. "It seems like Castle Black is brimming with princesses, Sansa, you, and me. Thank the seven that Melisandre is gone, because she would have been trying to sacrifice you too... a firebender and a princess." Ser Davos's face darkened at the mention of her name.</p>
<p>"What happened if you don't mind me asking," asked her.</p>
<p>"I don't mind," she said. "Melisandre convinced my father the best way to win the battle for Winterfell was to sacrifice me, but Alaric, the sellsword that had been guarding my father didn't want that to happen. He came to my tent told me to get dressed, and begged me to follow him. The soldiers guarding my tent were waiting outside with food and supplies. When I asked them why they told me of my fathers plan, and how everyone was busy building a pyre. The two other guards couldn't stay with me. They had to go back to my tent to guard it to pretend that I still was there, to buy Alaric, and I more time to escape. I didn't want to believe that my father would want that." Tears started forming in her eyes, Ser Davos began to rub her back to comfort her. I'm grateful that he did because comforting someone was not my strong suit. "Alaric kept begging for me to follow him, and at that moment I realized that it must have been true, because why would they go through all the trouble of helping me escape. I had a conversation with my father where he asked me if there isn't anything I would do to help him, so I put two and two together and left with him.  We in the woods for two days, until Alaric, left to investigate, and he came back to tell me it was safe to travel to Castle Black. To be completely honest I still had my doubts when I arrived in Castle Black, but I saw that Melisandre beat me here, and I asked her if it was true...she didn't deny it."</p>
<p>"Thank the seven for Alaric," stated Ser Davos who was in tears at this point. "I don't know what I would have done to that woman if she had killed you." They both hug each other and suddenly I feel awkward sitting there watching them. A knock on the door breaks us out of my stupor. The door opened to reveal none other than Jon Snow, and for the first time in days, I'm happy to see his stupid face.</p>
<p>"Supper is being served in the great hall," Jon said awkwardly. Shireen and Ser Davos seem to find great interest in what Jon was saying, and the mood seems to have lightened between the two.</p>
<p>"You have never, in the months I have stayed in Castle Black retrieved me yourself for supper," she stated, and the tears on her face have been replaced by a mischievous expression.  Ser Davos was attempting, but failing badly, to cover the smile that was forming on his face. </p>
<p>"I-I wanted to see if Lady Azula-" </p>
<p>"Its Princess Azula, Jon," she said at Jon who was giving her a confused look, she rolled her eyes before continuing. "She's a Princess where she comes from. Did you know that Jon?"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't," he states seeming a little put out by this revelation, and I don't know why. "Would you like me to walk with you to the great hall Princess Azula."</p>
<p>"Please don't call me princess...I would prefer if none of you did, just call me Azula," I told them, and everyone except Jon nodded at this. I don't know why I felt the need to clarify it. "I'm not a princess in this world...I'm Sansa's guard," I tell Jon hoping that things didn't change, and I feel confused as to why I care.</p>
<p>"Alright...Azula," he says with his constipated grin on his face. At this point, I can hear Shireen giggling at our awkwardness and Ser Davos is looking down with his hands on his face trying to hide his laughter.</p>
<p>I walk up to Jon whose staring at me waiting for my answer. "Alright, let's go." I hurried from the room in embarrassment, with Jon following me, and I can hear their laughter before Jon shuts the door. He offers me his arm, and I take it.  "Why is he so attractive?" I thought to myself.</p>
<p>"I don't know why milady, but I'm happy to know you think I'm handsome," his constipated grin is replaced by a smug constipated grin, and I don't know whether to run or smack it off his face. I decided to run away, leaving a laughing Jon Snow behind. Why is it that I can't stop embarrassing myself in this new world?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the avatar series, it stated how lavabending was something a skilled firebender can do, but in Korra earthbenders with firebenders in their family ancestry can lavabend too. I'm going to have lavabending as something that both firebender, and earthbender can do.  I figured if she was a prodigy (only one other person was known to have a blu flame) so I'm going to have her know how to lavabend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Climb That Tiny Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It takes 21 days to travel to Castle Black from Winterfell, so I might do a couple more chapters before they get the famous letter from Ramsay Douchebag Snow.<br/>Jon Snow is 19yrs old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula pov</strong>
</p><p>Decided to stop by my room before supper to get the dagger that Brienne had given me, as I'm getting closer to my door Brienne exits her room which is right next to mine. I suddenly became worried, because if both of us were here then who was with Sansa? "Who's with Sansa," I asked her.</p><p>"Podrick escorted her to super," she answers. She gives me a strange look as if she was hesitating something. "Can we speak honestly with each other, Lady Azula?" </p><p>"Yes-yeah, we can always be honest with one another," I told her feeling confused about the direction of this conversation. </p><p>"Sansa overheard your argument with her brother-"</p><p>"Does she want me to leave-"</p><p>"No, of course not," she exclaimed. "That's the problem-"</p><p>"Do you want me to leave," I questioned her feeling like there's a huge pit in the bottom of my stomach.</p><p>"No, the problem is that she's too afraid to tell you anything because she's terrified that if she displeases you, that you'll leave," Brienne told me with a concerned look on her face, and I feel like shit. Sansa shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, and she shouldn't fear that I would leave her.</p><p>"I would <em><strong>never</strong></em> leave Sansa," I tell her hoping that my face is showing how serious I am, and she looks relieved. "I'll talk to her about it. How can I protect her properly if she's too afraid to express her opinions?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you about your needless hate towards Jon Snow-"</p><p>"We have a truce for Sansa's sake," I said cutting her off, and she seemed displeased about my response.</p><p>"Jon shouldn't need a truce, Azula," she said. "Do you know that if a man abandons the night's watch that they hunt them down and put them on the block?"</p><p>"No," I answered her not liking the direction this conversation was headed.</p><p>"Where do you think Jon may have able to take Sansa with both the night's watch and the Boltons hunting them down? Not to mention every lord in the North would kill him for being a deserter," she asked me, and I can't help the guilt that starts to overwhelm me. "Just make it right, Azula." I nodded my head feeling guilty of how I treated Jon. "Come let head to supper now." I decide to let Brienne lead me to the great hall forgetting about the dagger.</p><p>It seems like in my rush to try to abandon all the aspects the old Azula that I thought made me cruel, that the only thing I left myself with was impulsive stupidity. I'm acting too impulsive, and if continue this way Sansa could get hurt. Fuck even when I try to be helpful I fuck up. I'm trying for the first time in my life to be a good person, and it seems like I continue to mess up. I can't help but think Yue waisted her time on me, and that maybe I'm incapable of being anything but a monster. Zuko made it seem so easy, but then again he had Iroh. Iroh who always favored Zuko, who saw too much of my father in me, and deemed me unsavable. Yes, I had been a cruel little brat when we meet, but what did he expect when the only person I thought loved me was my father. I need to be smarter because Sansa depends on me, and I refuse to let her down. I refuse to be the reason that she ends up in danger, I refuse to put her life in jeopardy. </p><p>"Azula, we are here," she said pointing at the door to the great hall. I was about to open the door before her hand on my shoulder stopped me. "You need to stop the self-pity." She put her hand up before I could interrupt her. "You made one impulsive mistake, and I know that you care about Sansa, but you need to learn from this. You are lucky that it was Jon, and that he is an honorable man. Learn from your mistakes, and don't wallow in self-doubt. That is the only thing that you can do for yourself, and Sansa's sake." </p><p>"I promise to be less impulsive...to learn from this mistake," I told her, and she seemed pleased by this. "I won't let you or Sansa down...I promise." I don't know why her opinion meant so much to me, but I do know that I don't want to disappoint her. </p><p>"Good, and you didn't let any of us down," she said opening the door.</p><p>We walked in and found everyone seated in the table closest to the door far from everyone else. I sat next to Sansa on her right side, and Brienne sat down next to me. Jon was seated in front of me, and he gave me one of his constipated. I felt shame at how much of a brat I've been and I decided to look ar my plate instead. </p><p>"Azula are you alright," Sansa asked, and Jon is staring at me with a worried look on his face. Tormund is looking at both me and Jon with a mischievous look on his face. </p><p>"I'm fine," I told her, and she seemed unconvinced, but she decided to let the subject go for now. Edd, Shireen, Ser Davos, and Alaric walked into the room saving me from further humiliation. Shireen sits next to Sansa on her left side with Ser Davos sitting next to her. Edd sits next to Jon, in front of Sansa, and Alaric takes the seat next to him.</p><p>"Hello, Alaric," I that I barely knew Alaric except for the occasional hello, when we bumped into each other in the hallway. I know that he saved Shireen, but that doesn't mean that he's trustworthy, or that he doesn't have ulterior motives. "Could you please help me practice in the yard? I'm afraid that my sword skills are decent, and I <em>need </em>to be better than decent." </p><p>"It would be an honor, Lady-"</p><p>"It's, <em>Princess </em>Azula," Jon interrupted Alaric. Everyone at the table has stopped talking and is now staring at the three of us. I felt myself blush with embarrassment and confused as to why Jon was acting this way. </p><p>"You can call me Azula," I told Alaric, and I made the mistake at looking at Jon who's eyes seemed hurt by what I just said. I smile at Jon hoping that it could ease the tension, and he gives me a small smile back. </p><p>"It would be an honor, <em>Azula</em>," Alaric said, who seemed amused by the whole exchange and I feel grateful. Jon is glaring at Alaric, who smiles at me, and I can't help but feel sorry for Edd who is seated between them.</p><p>"Jon I-I would love it if you could help me too," Jon turns to face me when I tell him this. His eyes are burning with an emotion I can't place...no one has ever looked at me like that before, and for some reason, I feel hotter, out of breath. My body feels anticipation, for what I don't know, but I know it feels like I'm suffocating, but I'm not, so I feel confused by this. </p><p>"I would <em>love </em>to help you with your training," Jon said to me, and the feeling in my chest intensifies. Jon is handsome, and anyone with eyes could see that, but why was I affected by him? </p><p>"The food has arrived," Sansa stated breaking up our staring contest.</p><p>"Thank the gods," Edd muttered. </p><p>
  <strong>1hour later</strong>
</p><p>"I thought you said you were <strong>decent</strong>," Alaric said after I barely beat him. "Your good, not the best, but good," he said out of breath. "You were better off waiting for Lord Snow he's much better than I am." He looks over my shoulder at the building behind me. "If looks could kill I would be dead." I turn to look at what he's talking about, and I see Jon staring down at us from the balcony, with Sansa standing next to him. "I would climb that little tree if I were you...I would."</p><p>"What do you mean," I asked him, and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I like men-"</p><p>"No, what do you mean that I should climb him," I asked, and Alaric starts to laugh. "He doesn't love me."</p><p>"Of course he doesn't you've only known each other for a fortnight," he said. "He's attracted to you, and judging by the way you've been looking at him I would say that you feel the same attraction too."</p><p>"What do I do," I asked him. "The last guy I felt any attraction to ran away because I came on too strong, and the attraction wasn't anywhere as strong as it is with Jon." It's true, a part of me wants to do more than kiss Jon...way more. The last thing I need to do is scare him away, and complicate matters for Sansa. "Just because he's attracted to me doesn't mean that he would want to do anything with me."</p><p>"Alright I don't have much experience but I'll help you," I nod my head, and he continues. "I'll pretend to be you, and you will be Jon Snow. When he comes up to you get a little closer to him, if he steps back abandon the plan immediately."</p><p>"If he doesn't," I asked.</p><p>"Then continue with the plan," he sticks his chest out as he said this, and came closer to me. "Stick out your chest a bit, and if he looks that means he's interested, and then put your hand just above the nook of his elbow." He proceeds to demonstrate. "If he doesn't reject you then step a little closer, and bite your lip when you do it." He steps closer, biting his lip and I can't help but giggle. </p><p>"I think that your training session is complete," we break apart when we hear Brienne's voice. We both turn to look at her, and she has disapproving look on her face. "I <em>will </em>be in charge of her training from now on, along with Lord Snow. Your services won't be required for this." Alaric nods his head and turns to give me a wink, before walking away. "Sansa is waiting in her room." I nod my head and start walking in the direction of her room. </p><p>I feel conflicted, what if he rejects me, and what if I make a fool out of myself. Just because he's attracted to me doesn't mean he won't...we just agreed to a truce. It could be that he's still angry with me and decides to get his revenge by humiliating me. What if he doesn't reject me, and my inexperience is a turnoff? There are so many what-ifs, that I starting to get a headache. I make it to the hallway of Sansa's room, to see Jon Snow exiting her room.  He spots me and smiles as he walks closer to me.</p><p>"I apologize that I missed your training Sansa wanted to speak with me," he said as he stops to stand in front of me. This is my moment to test Jon to see if there was an attraction there. </p><p>"It's fine," I tell him taking a step to close the distance between us. He seems confused but doesn't step back, so I decide to continue. "You can always help me some other time." I stuck out my chest a little, and he looks down before looking back into my face. I put my hand just above the nook on his elbow, and I feel muscles underneath his shirt. I wonder how muscular he is without his shirt. I bite my lip and look up at him. His face goes from confusion to shock to amusement, and seeing the amusement makes me feel humiliated, so I decided to abandon my plan. Just as I'm about to cut my losses the look on his face changed again to a more predatory look, and I take a step back. Jon follows me until my back is against the wall. He cages me in with both his hands on the wall next to my head. He's looking at me with that look again, and when our eyes meet I'm struggling for air. His face starts to get closer, so I close my eyes expecting a kiss, but instead, I feel his breath on my ear.</p><p>"You're going to have to do better if you want me warming your bed," he kisses the spot on my neck just below my ear after he said this. The suffocating anticipation hits me with full force. A huge part of me is wishing that I had asked Ty Lee for advice, she always knew what to do, and I wouldn't be standing here like a fish gasping for air. Jon right-hand slides from my head down to my waist giving it a squeeze, and that's when I decide to do something because his breathing on my neck is driving me insane. "I'm beginning to think that you were acting like a brat to get my attention." </p><p>I grabbed his face and moved it so that our lips were inches from each other. I wanted in to look into my eyes to see my sincerity. "I'm sorry Jon...I'm truly sorry. I acted impulsively without knowing and-"</p><p>"It's alright I know it came from a good place, but if I did have the choice to save her I would have," he told me stepping back. I felt a strange mixture of emotions at his kindness. If he were my father he would have killed me without waiting for an apology. Jon Snow is a good person, and good people are rare, especially in my life. No, I had Ty Lee she was a good friend with a good heart, and I messed that up like I always do, but I'm not planning on messing up with the Starks. "Azula-"</p><p>"Kiss me, please," I told him, and he nods his head. He took a step closer, his right hand on my waist pulls me closer, and I'm dying with anticipation. His left hand gently grabs a hold of my chin, and I close my eyes waiting for the kiss. His lips felt soft, his mustache scratching my upper lip a little and it was everything I ever wanted. He was gentle unlike my first kiss with Chan who's kiss meant and felt like nothing. I find myself wishing that this was my first kiss, and when we separate I find myself wishing for more. I hear a chuckle, and I open my eyes to find Jon smiling looking at me with warmth. No one has ever looked at me the way he does, without fear, and hatred. It's an overwhelming sensation to not have people fear me for being a monster, and I make a silent promise to never become that person again.</p><p>"Sansa's waiting for you you should go," I nodded my head in agreement unable to respond in any other way, and he pulls me in for another kiss. It feels just as good as the first before he lets me go. He winks at me, and like an idiot, I stand there blushing. Apparently the look on my face amuses him because he starts to laugh, and I feel my blush deepen even more. I decided to save myself from more embarrassment, and make a run for Sansa's room leaving a laughing Jon Snow behind.    </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember Azula is a hormonal teenager, and just because she'd attracted to him doesn't mean she's in love. What she feels for him is just a simple attraction and lust for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That F-ing Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Azula’s whole life revolved around approval and perfection- she craved love and acceptance but never got it. I mean Iroh could have killed Ozai in the Agni kai but spares him because he's his brother. He refuses to fight or kill Ozai because it isn’t his destiny, but he’s fine with convincing Zuko to kill Azula. Hypocritical?<br/>Lady Hornwood was a sad tale, and I doubt that she ate her finger because she was hungry, so this is just a theory that I have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sansa's Pov</strong>
</p><p>I could still feel Ramsay's fingers around my wrists and fight back determined not to let him hurt me anymore. I would rather die than let him rape me again, so I start kicking him and screaming for Azula. "I'm here wake up it's just another nightmare," I feel someone shake me and I open my eyes to find her there, and I feel relief at the sight of her.  I realized that I'm sitting up and that she has both of my hands in her little ones. I instantly feel shame when I take in her face, there were fresh scratches on her jaw and neck. "Hey it's alright they're just scratches they'll heal," she states with a smile, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. </p><p>"Are you alright," Jon asks me after slamming my door open with Longclaw in his other hands.</p><p>"It was just another nightmare," Azula states looking amused by his disheveled appearance. </p><p>"Your face," he asked Azula. He looks around the room, and back at her. </p><p>"I was stupid enough to grab her wrist and she scratched me...it was my fault I should have known that it would make her panic even worse," she told him as I sat there watching their interaction. "You can go back to bed we'll be fine Jon I promise." He smiles at her when she tells him this, and I can't help but feel like there's something between them. This week, they've been smiling at each other and sneaking off together a lot. I don't mind Jon deserves happiness, and if they were to get married that would tie Azula to the Stark family even more. I would rather her marry my half brother, someone who I trust than a stranger that could turn her against me or my family.  </p><p>"Where's Brienne," I asked Jon confused as to why she wasn't with him when he stormed into the room.</p><p>"She's with the free folk," Azula responds, and both Jon and I are staring at her with confused faces. "Val invited her to drink with the free folk, and I told her to go. That I am more than capable of guarding you, and with the help of Val we were able to convince her to take a night off." She starts to blush a little before continuing. "We wanted to see if we could help her get to know Tormund....he's a nice guy, and she deserves some happiness." Her pale cheeks going completely red at this point, as she attempts to avoid our eyes after finishing her explanation. </p><p>"You and Val are playing matchmakers now," he questions her in a teasing manner, and we both begin to laugh. Azula looks as though she might be praying for the floor to swallow her up.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in bed," she snaps at him. This makes Jon laugh even harder </p><p>"Alright, I'll go back to bed," he states giving me one last look and turning his head towards Azula's direction to give her a wink before closing the door. There is defiantly something between them, and I'm happy for them. It makes me relieved to know, and I hope they do get married because if she were to give birth to any children with her similar skills they would be loyal northerners, with Stark blood to boot. </p><p>"Is there something going on between you and Jon," I questioned her.</p><p>"We're both attracted to each other, and getting to know each other...if we ever decide to get serious I'll tell you," she states nervously as if waiting for me to react negatively but I just nod my head. "All we do is kiss and talk...nothing for you to worry about."</p><p>"Jon just doesn't kiss anyone," I tried to reassure her. "He's loyal so if he's kissing you, then he means for it to become serious eventually."</p><p>"Thank you, Sansa," she states looking down at her hands. "I'm happy that you're not angry with me." She looks back up at me and smiles. </p><p>"Jon deserves to be happy," I look away before continuing. "My mother was cruel to Jon. She never beat him, but she made sure to remind him how unwelcomed he was, and I followed her example." I felt ashamed to admit that to her. It was unfair the way my mother treated him, and I should have been a better sister like Arya. </p><p>"At least you've never tried to kill your brother," she states with her voice filled with bitterness. Did she try to kill hers, and why? I'm afraid to break the silence in fear that she won't continue to talk. "My father was a monster, and my brother was the only one willing to accept this. My whole life my father pinned us against each other and my mother didn't make things easier by favoring him." She took a deep breath her eyes filled with tears. "He left to do the right thing, to join our enemy, and I hated him for it. I hated that my mother loved him more and that my uncle thought he was the only one worth saving. Zuko never gave up on me, even after I went mad...if I could go back in time I would have left with him the day he was banished." She looks away from me wiping her tears. "Don't worry Yue healed me." She pointed at her head. I felt pity for her, and grateful that she opened up to me. I reached for her and hugged her, she stiffened before relaxing into my arms. </p><p>"Remember when you told me that I could be honest with you, without having fear of judgment," I felt her nod her head in agreement. "I offer you the same, Azula. Come speak to me about your past, and I promise not to judge you."</p><p>"Thank you," she said quietly, and her arms wrapped around my waist returning my hug. I placed my chin on the top of her head.</p><p>"Why don't you stay in my room tonight...unless you'd rather go to Jon's room and have him comfort you," I told her. She detaches herself from me to glare at me, and I try not to laugh at her expression. </p><p>"Jon thinks we should take it slow, and even though I wish to climb him it's better if we wait," she stated. </p><p>"Azula I don't want to know, but climb him I've never heard that expression," I  said feeling confused.</p><p>"Alaric told me that I should climb him like a tree...you know have sex," she was blushing as she said this. </p><p>"I guess to you Jon would be a tree since you're so tiny," I said trying to hold in my laughter. </p><p>"I would have you know that you are just abnormally tall," she states with a pout, and I can't hold it in anymore and begin laugh. I lay down, and pat the empty side of the bed showing her where she could sleep just in case if she was planning to sleep on the floor. She took off her boots and laid down next to me. We both turned on our sides to face each other, and we both smiled at each other.</p><p>"Azula can I admit to you something that I've never told anyone," I asked her feeling a need to get it off my chest.</p><p>"Of course you can," she said with a confused look on her face. "I won't judge you, Sansa...I tried to kill my brother remember." </p><p>"The day that Cersei captured my father it was because I told her that we were planning to leave," I felt tears building in the corner of my eyes. Azula squeezed my hand at a silent reassurance, and I felt the strength to continue. "I was a stupid girl who wanted to have babies with Joffrey, and when he told me that we were leaving I was upset. I wanted to stay so I ran to Cersei's chambers to tell her that my father was leaving, and to beg her to force my father to let me stay."</p><p>"Cersei had spies Sansa there's no way she didn't already know, especially since he was terrible at being sneaky," she told me wiping away my tears. I know everything that she said made sense but I still feel guilty for going to the queen...it was still betrayal even if it wasn't my fault that he died.  </p><p>
  <strong>Morning in the great hall</strong>
</p><p>We entered the great hall, to find Shireen, Ser Davos, Jon, and Edd were already there. I walked up to the table, and took a seat next to Shireen, Azula sat on my right side. Jon winked at Azula, and she winked back at him before the door opened to reveal Brienne. Who walked in, and took a seat next to Azula, Tormund accompanied by Val walked in a couple of minutes later. When the food arrived I can't say that it looked appetizing, but what could I expect when the brothers of the night watch barley received help anymore now that my father was dead.</p><p>"You're touching the wrong leg," Edd said with an exasperated tone.</p><p>"Sorry," Azula mumbled quietly, and the entire table erupted in laughter.</p><p>"My foot is right here," Jon told her with a smile lighting up his face, and Azula blushed even more. When the laughter died down I felt Azula pulling on the sleeve of my dress, and I stop playing with my food to look at her. She motioned her head to were Tormund was sitting, and what I saw will always be ingrained in my mind. Tormund was eating his meat attempting to be seductive while looking at Brienne. Brienne blushed and looked away to find us staring at Tormund with a mixture of disgust/amusement on our face. I looked away and made eye contact with Edd who had the same expression on his face. </p><p>"Sorry about the food it's not what we're known for," he said after looking at my uneaten food. I felt guilt bubbling up my chest, I don't want him to think that I'm ungrateful.</p><p>"That's alright there are more important things," I said to him hoping that he could see the sincerity in my words. He smiled at me and nodded his head. The door opened up, to reveal a brother of the night's watch, and he was holding a letter in his hand.</p><p>"A letter for you Lord Commander," the man said looking at Jon.</p><p>"I'm not Lord Commander anymore," Jon told the man, but the man stood there waiting for Jon to grab the letters ignoring what he had said. Jon took the letter from him, and the joy he had on his face changed to a look of anger when he looked at the seal. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Jon, and hear the contents of the letter.</p><p>"To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow," he stopped for a second to look at me, and I felt my heart drop. "You allowed thousands of wildlings past the wall. You have betrayed your own kind, you've betrayed the North, Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon." He stops to look at me, and I can't help but feel terrified. What if he's torturing Rickon the same way he tortured Theon? I feel anger, and panic that little Rickon is alone with that monster. "His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wilding lovers. Keep her from me, and I will ride north, and slaughter every wildling man, women, and babe living under your protection." Val and Tormund seem angered by this and have turned to look at Jon better. I feel the panic continues to grow, but Azula grabs my hand and squeezes it.  "You will watch as I skin them living, you-" Jon stops reading to stare at the letter.</p><p>"Go on," I tell him wanting to hear what else Ramsay has to say.</p><p>"It's just more of the same," He said looking away from me, and he turned to look at Tormund, but that isn't good enough I want to hear the rest of the letter, so I take it from his hand. </p><p>"You will watch as my soldier take turns raping your sister, you will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother," I have to stop to collect myself before I continue. "then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets, and let my dogs do the rest come and see. Ramsay Bolton Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North." I put the letter down, and I looked at Jon waiting for him to say anything.</p><p>"Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North," Jon questions me.</p><p>"His father is dead," I said answering his question. "Ramsay killed him and now he has Rickon-"</p><p>"You don't know that-"</p><p>"Yes, we do," I told him. </p><p>"How many men does he have in his army," Tormund questioned me.</p><p>"I heard him say 5,000 once when he was talking about Stannis's attack," I answered.</p><p>"How many do you have," Jon questioned Val. </p><p>"That can march, and fight," she questioned Jon who nodded his head. "Two thousand, the rest are children and old people." Jon turns to look at me with a worried look.</p><p>"You are the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight if you ask," I tell Jon who is avoiding both my gaze. I need to make him listen to me so I grabbed Jon's hand forcing him to look at me. "A monster has taken our home, and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both. Jon's eyes flicker from me to Azula, and back to me before he nods his head in agreement. </p><p>"We should make a list about the houses that are still loyal to House Stark," Azula stated. </p><p>"I know that House Manderly will want revenge for what happened to his cousin Lady Hornwood and that more than half of the people of Hornwood have run to the Manderly's lands for protection," I told her.</p><p>"What happened to Lady Hornwood," Jon questioned.</p><p>"Her husband and son were killed during the Red Wedding," I tried to gather my strength for what I was about to tell them. "Ramsay wanted her titles and land, so he married her-he married her then locked her in a tower until she starved to death, some say that she ate her fingers, but I know better. Ramsay flayed her fingers as he did to Theon, but instead of giving in or begging him to cut the infected parts off, she bit them off herself, whether she died from the starvation or infection is unknown."</p><p>"Why," Val asked me.</p><p>"He wanted her titles and land, but he didn't want to wait for her to die of old age, or maybe it was because he was bored," I told them, and anger was the expression on everyone's face...good they need to be angry. "I don't know if what he did to her was worse than what he did to his previous lovers."</p><p>"What did he do to them," Tormund.</p><p>"He would hunt them," I said. "He would let them go before setting his dogs on them, he and Myranda, the kennel masters daughter, would hunt them down with bows. They would injure the girls with an arrow, to ensure that they couldn't escape...so that his dogs could eat them alive."</p><p>"Don't let him take the black, Jon," Edd told him. "You kill that fucker...we don't need men like him here."</p><p>"I agree with the crow," Val said. "That monster needs to die, along with that Myranda woman."</p><p>"She's already dead," I told her. </p><p>"Good," she stated, and everyone nodded their head in agreement with her statement.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Deserters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula's Pov</strong>
</p><p>"Come in," I said to the person knocking on my door. I wasn't surprised to see Sansa, but I was curious about the letter she had in her hand.</p><p>"Petyr wrote me this letter...he wants to meet with me," she said shaking with anger.</p><p>"Do you want me to kill him," I questioned her. </p><p>"No, I want to confront him about Ramsay," she said. </p><p>"He's nearby," I questioned her. </p><p>"Yes, he's in Mole's Town," she told me. </p><p>"Do you think he has an army with him," I questioned her. </p><p>"With winter here, and the Manderly's dealing with their Frey visitors it's unlikely that he would have an army he would have had to leave with one before I escaped from Ramsay," She told me. </p><p>"What if he knew who Ramsay was," I say. "He marries you to Ramsay, knowing the monster that he is, he lets you get hurt and then comes in with the knight's of the Vale to save you. After everything you've been through he would have looked like one of those knights from those stories, and add the fact that he saved the North too how could you not marry him?"</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me that he married me to Ramsay so that he could have a reason to take Winterfell, and marry me," she questioned with a snarl. </p><p>"Yes, I am," I told her. "With that plan, he gets the younger prettier version of Lady Catelyn, Winterfell, and the Riverlands," I told her looking her as she sat next to me on my bed.</p><p>"He already has the Eyrie now that he's Robin's regent-"</p><p>"How long do you think Robin would last before he kills him off, and names himself Lord of the Vale," I asked her. "If he did bring an army we use him, and them till we get Winterfell back, with the vale by our side we might be able to get the northern lords to forget about the free folk."</p><p>"After we get Winterfell what do we do then, because he will still be trying to marry me," she questioned.</p><p>"We kill him...you keep him occupied while I search for things that we could use against him," she nodded her head. "We <em>need</em> to tell Jon, if we don't he could use that to make a rift  between the two of you."</p><p>"Jon will try, and stop us," she stubbornly stated.</p><p>"Then we tell him when we get back, but he <em>needs </em>to know," I said before letting out a loud exhale. "We need to look united, especially in front of Little Finger...Jon is right as much as I hate to admit." She let out a chuckle before nodding in agreement.</p><p>"We'll tell him as soon as we get back...knowing Jon he'll try to stop us," she stated.</p><p>"You are going to get me in big trouble with Jon," I stated smirking at the thought of an angry Jon Snow. I can't help myself an angry Jon Snow is so attractive, and the thought him spanking me for being naughty crossed my mind.</p><p>"It will," she stated with a smirk. "I have a feeling that you don't mind, so will you come with me?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll go with you," I told her.</p><p>
  <strong>Mole's Town</strong>
</p><p>We rode into Mole's town which was abandoned due to winter, and the attack from the free folk killed whoever was left. As we rode through the town I saw guards standing outside of an abandoned home, and gestured to Brienne, and Sansa. We rode our horses to the broken-down house, we got off the horses, and his guards tied them down for us. Sansa gestured for use to follow her, and we did. </p><p>"Sansa, Lady Brienne...and you are," he questioned as he pointed at me.</p><p>"Haven't your spies already told you," I questioned him trying my best to keep the anger out of my voice.</p><p>"I'm afraid not Lady...," he said trailing off, but being stubborn I refused to answer the less he knew about me the better it would be.</p><p>"She's Sansa's guard, and that's all you need to know, Lord Baelish," Brienne replied curtly. He looked at us with disdain before turning to Sansa, and his features transformed into a fake distressed look. His infatuation with Sansa is disturbing, to say the least, and he was just as bad as Ramsay in my eyes.   </p><p>"When I heard you escaped Winterfell I feared the worst," he stated looking at her with fake relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you unharmed."</p><p>"Unharmed," she questioned him. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I rode North with the Knight's of the Vale to come to your aid, and they're camped at Moat Cailin as we speak," the worm said.</p><p>"Come to my aid," she repeated her voice laced with venom. "Did you know about Ramsay? If you didn't know you're an idiot, and if you did know you're my enemy." She paused to think of what to say before continuing. "Would you like to hear about our wedding night," she questioned him again but he stayed silent staring like the idiot that he was. I had to do everything in my power to keep myself from killing this worm. "He never hurt my face, he needed my face...the face of Ned Stark's daughter, but the rest of me-he did what he liked with the rest of me, as long as I could still give him an heir." He looked her up and down with a look of concern. "What do you think he did?"</p><p>"I can't begin to contemplate-"</p><p>"What do you think he did to me," she questioned him again. I wish that we didn't need the men I wish that I could kill him right here right now, but I can't, so I choose to stay silent. He had the same idea because he isn't answering her instead he's standing there looking like the ass that he is.</p><p>"Lady Sansa asked you a question," Lady Brienne told him, emphasizing the gesture of putting her hand on the pommel of her sword, as a threat of what would happen if he didn't.</p><p>"He beat you-"</p><p>"Yes he enjoyed that," she stated. "What else do you think he did?"</p><p>"Sansa-"</p><p>"What else," she questioned.</p><p>"Did he cut you," he questioned.</p><p>"Maybe you did know about Ramsay all along-"</p><p>"I didn't know-"</p><p>"I thought you knew everyone's secrets-"</p><p>"I made a mistake-a horrible mistake I underestimated a stranger," he seemed like he was slightly panicking.</p><p>"The other things he did ladies aren't supposed to talk about, but I imagine brotherly keeps talk about them all the time," she said to him. For a moment he fooled me he seemed to care, but people like him don't care I know this. "I can still feel it...I don't mean in my tender heart it still pains me so. I can still feel what he did in my body standing here right now."</p><p>"I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"You said that you would protect me-"</p><p>"and I will-you must believe when I tell you I will-"</p><p>"You can't protect me, you can't protect anyone, but you <em>WILL</em> help me, and Jon retake the North-"</p><p>"Of course Sansa-"</p><p>"You'll write to your men, and wait in Mole's Town until I write to you telling you where you can meet with us," She said turning away from him signaling that she was done talking to him. "Let's go shall we." He tried to trail after her but Brienne stopped pulling out her sword letting him know to let us go...not that he would have been able to stop us.</p><p>I can't wait to be able to kill that man. Thank the spirits that he had more than enough common sense not to mention her mother, because that's what he's always done, lie to Sansa that his intentions were because of the friendship he had with her mother. I doubt that if her mother were here that she would be grateful for the things he has done, and I'm sure that she would kill him if she knew that he's kissed her, or his intentions with her.  Could what I've done to Mai, and Ty Lee be just as bad as what he did to Sansa? No use in dwelling in the past when all I can do is try to learn, and continue to step forward if I look back too much I'll lose myself. We walked out of the building, and the men with him immediately got up to untie our horses.  </p><p>
  <strong>Castle Black</strong>
</p><p>"You took my sister to Little Finger," Jon said shouting at me from his chair, and I'm internally cursing Sansa for leaving me to tell Jon on my own, but the bright side is that Jon has never looked more attractive. Maybe he'll pick me up, and spank me, then he would ripe off my clothes in anger, and I would have no choice but to let him have his way since I was in the wrong. I heard people say that angry sex is the best sex, but then again what the fuck would I know. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of ripping him ripping off my shirt in anger. "Azula! Do you hear me?" Oh yes, Jon, I hear you, and I'm ready for my punishment.</p><p>"Yes I heard you, Jon," I said rolling my eyes attempting to look unaffected. I looked around the Lord Commanders' office before getting up, and walking around his desk. His face a mixture of that lust, and anger. "We <em>need</em> the knight's of the Vale Jon, which means that we need Little Finger," I said as I sat on his lap, and he didn't push me off which was progress, and it also meant that he was willing to listen. "Keeping Little Finger busy helps keep Robin alive, and will give us enough time to come up with the evidence we need to put him down, but until then play nice Jon." I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling him in for a quick kiss. "You're more than welcome to work out your frustrations, on me, and my body." He put one arm under my knees, and the other circulating my waist. He got up carrying me with him, as soon as my butt touch the desk he let go of me, and then he opened my legs to make enough space for his body. He kissed the air out of my lungs, and the thoughts from my head. He stood straight and gave me a smug smile when he finished his kiss.</p><p>"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I decided to fuck you," he said with his voice sounding deeper, and it sent tingles throughout my body. "I'll play nice with him for now, but it doesn't feel honorable." He changed the topic, and it felt like someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water over me.</p><p>"I know, but we need to do this Jon...if we plan to stand a chance against the white walkers," I told him, and he hung his head in defeat. I grabbed his face to kiss him, to take his mind off Little Finger, and everything else plaguing his mind. I kissed him as if the world depended on it, as an apology for what I'm asking of him. </p><p>"Let me walk you to your room," he said, and I smiled at him, thinking of all the dirty things we could do. "No Azula not tonight. You deserve better than your first to be in Castle Black, and to a bastard."</p><p>"I don't care if you're a bastard," I started a little too quickly, and he smiled at me. "I don't, and Sansa offered me Moat Cailin when everything was done. I'll take her on her offer, and you can live there with me."</p><p>"Would I be living there as your husband or lover," he questioned me, and just when I was about to answer him a knock at his door. "Come in." He made no move to distance himself from me, and if he didn't have an issue neither will I. </p><p>"There were 4 deserters, Lord Commander," said the man from the night's watch. </p><p>"I'm not-forget it get me Edd, and have him meet me," Jon answered </p><p>"Yes, Lord Commander," the man said before quickly leaving the room.</p><p>"Not that this wasn't fun but I have to go," he said giving my forehead a quick kiss, before stepping back to collect Longclaw. </p><p>"Jon are you going to burn them afterward," I questioned him as I hopped off his desk. </p><p>"Of course," he said before turning back to me with confusion on his face. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"We need proof that the white walker exists or else we'll just sound like a bunch of crazy people," I replied. "We need proof to show the northern, and southern lords, so we put them in a box with leather straps on their face to keep them from biting because we can't burn them every time we show them or else we'll be out of walkers before we get to the southern lords."</p><p>"Alright I do it," he said before there was another knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," I said. Val walked in, she looked at both of us looking for some signs of what I don't know.</p><p>"Did I interrupt anything," she questioned with a mischievous smirk. Jon rolled his eyes and then walked up to me to give me another quick kiss before turning to leave.</p><p>"Can I trust you not to run off with Sansa again," he asked as he walked towards the door.</p><p>"Yes," I quickly answered before he shut the door leaving me with a smirking Val. "Hello, Val, and no you didn't interrupt anything."</p><p>"You sound so frustrated and why is that if you don't mind me asking," she asked me.</p><p>"I want Jon...in me and all over me," I said as a gestured for Val to follow me out of the room. "Alaric's idea's haven't worked-"</p><p>"Alaric wouldn't know how to seduce a prostitute," she said closing the door behind us. "I can show you what to do if you'd like?"</p><p>"Alright...what more could I lose," I told her, and she squealed with excitement.</p><p>"There are so many things that I have to show you, but all of them have worked for me," when she said this her smirk widened, even more, giving her smile an insane-looking edge to it making me immediately regret what I said, but it couldn't hurt the free folk men were crazy about Val. "You won't regret it, and before you know it, you'll be making him just as crazy as he makes you feel." Val grabbed my arm and I let her lead me to where I don't know just yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula pov</strong>
</p><p>For the eighth night, I've been awoken by my dreams-no memories of my past. Lately, they've been sticking like glue, and tonight isn't any different. I sit up in my bed, gasping for air as if the air I'm breathing could wipe them away. It's cold so I wrap my furs over my sweaty shoulders, and back hoping that the warmth could chase away my fears. We've begun our journey toward the mountain clans, and having Baelish around hasn't helped either. The stress of trying to keep Jon from killing him, add the fact that I have to keep Baeslish far from Sansa, and Shireen has me reliving the past whenever I try to sleep. I try my hardest to keep myself busy because when I'm left with my thoughts I'm left with my failures, and there is nothing I can do to change what I've done. How stupid could I have been? I used to think that my father loved me, but looking back at my memories leaves me filled with bitterness and self-hatred. Azula always lies, and my best lie was to convince myself that I was more than a pawn, that I mattered but I didn't...not to him at least. Iroh, whenever I think about him I wince at how cruel I had been when his son had died, or the disappointment on his face when I smiled after my father had burned Zuko. I prized myself at being able to manipulate the people around me, but somehow I couldn't see how my father was manipulating me. I was stupid to believe that he was capable of loving anything, and that being like him would be a great achievement.</p><p>I am-was a monster, but I'm trying to be better, and I am...I think. I'm capable of being more than a monster, and I wish that I had seen that sooner. I can't change the past, but I can't continue to ignore it. I have never felt so lost before, and it terrifies me, the uncertainty of it all. I conquered Ba Sing Sae, knowing that my father wanted to wipe out the earthbenders like my great grandfather had wiped out the airbenders. I almost helped with the genocide of an entire nation, and I would have been proud of it too, but thinking about it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. It seems that I have traded my mother's ghost, with the ghost of my failures, and I don't know which is worse. Everything that I was once proud of makes me feel so ashamed, and I wonder if Iroh felt like this after his son died, when he realized that we weren't the good guys. Did the guilt of his actions eat him up as they did me? Would he be proud of how I've changed? Would Zuko? I know that if my father could see me now that he would kill me, especially if he knew about Jon Snow a non-bender, and that thought made me smile a bit. Would Jon Snow continue whatever it is we're doing if he knew of my past? Would Sansa or Brienne continue to trust me if the knew all the terrible things that I have done?</p><p>I decided to get up and seek the comfort of the only one who could slightly understand me. I quickly get up and put on my boots. The tunic I've borrowed from Jon only covers me to just above my knees, so I keep the furs tightly secured around me for modesty and leave my tent heading to the tent next to mine. When I entered the tent I found Sansa awake in her nightgown sitting in her chair looking over a letter hunched over her desk. She looked up and smiled, which in turn brought a smile to my face. We are almost the same two stupid girls who allowed themselves to be manipulated by terrible people, but unlike me, Sansa isn't guilty of any heinous crimes. </p><p>"You couldn't sleep either," she said with a bright smile.</p><p>"No, and I came to cuddle...if your willing," I told her with a pout, which caused her to laugh. </p><p>"I was going to seek you out, but I didn't want to wake you," she said. She got up blew out the candle, put the parchment down, and made her way to her cot, which was bigger than mine. She laid down and patted the spot next to hers, and I quickly took off my boots to lay down next to her. "I can't believe you came here in just Jon's tunic. What will you do in the morning?" </p><p>"I'll have Jon go get my breeches in the morning," I told her, and she chuckled. "What kept you up?"</p><p>"Ramsay," she stated with a strained voice. I grabbed her and placed her head over my heart. She snuggled into my arms and wrapped her arm around my waist.</p><p>"I'll kill him, Sansa I promise you," I started hoping that my words could bring her some comfort. "And I'll kill Little finger too." </p><p>"What kept you up," she questioned trying to change the topic, and I felt myself stiffen. "It's okay if you don't want to speak about it."</p><p>"My memories of being a monster, and it's the guilt of my actions that keep me awake," I whispered trying to keep my voice from cracking. </p><p>"I remember that you told me that you conquered a city with just two other people. I'm sure that killing that many people has its effects," she said which horrified me. Did she think that I killed everyone when I conquered Ba  Sing Se? </p><p>"I didn't kill anyone...well at least not directly," I said. "I conquered Ba Sing Se by sneaking into the city, and I overthrew the king in a coup...I've never killed anyone"</p><p>"So how are you a monster," she questioned.</p><p>"I'm a monster, because I almost helped my father with the genocide of an entire nation," I told her. "I told my father to burn all the earthbenders, and even though I didn't directly kill anyone I am responsible for their deaths."</p><p>"Aegon the conqueror burned entire castles and by doing that he also killed all the villagers that had sought asylum with their lords...I wonder if Aegon stayed up at night haunted by all the people he burned," she said. " Azula you aren't a monster...you are far from a monster. Ramsay is a monster, Cersei is a monster, but not you. "</p><p>"Is Aegon the one with the two sister-wives," I said in disgust trying to change the conversation. She found my disgust in Aegon and his sister-wives funny because I can hear her let out a small chuckle. "Seriously there wasn't another dragon rider that he could have married. Why did he have to marry his sister? The thought of marrying my brother is as disgusting as it is disturbing" I shuddered at the thought of having sex with Zuko. </p><p>"I know the thought of marrying Robb or Jon makes me sick," she said before a yawn escaped her lips. </p><p>"If your brother Robb was as handsome as Jon...I wouldn't have minded," I said trying to contain my laughter.</p><p>"You are the worst," she said after lightly smacking my stomach, which caused me to burst in laughter. "I was supposed to marry Willas Tyrell, but the Lannisters married me to Tyrion. I wonder what would have been if I had married him." The mood instantly turns somber, and I'm at a loss for words. What can I say that would bring her comfort.</p><p>"You can still marry him if you want-"</p><p>"I don't think that I can marry anyone," she said hesitantly. "After Ramsay, I don't think I want to."</p><p>"That's fine too," I replied trying to bring her comfort. "All your sibling excluding Robb still live. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to marry anyone unless you want to, and if anyone tries to force you I'll kill them."</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers.</p><p>"For what," I question her. </p><p>"For being there," she states. "I don't know what would have happened if you had not gotten there when you did."</p><p>"Brienne would have kicked their asses that's what would have happened," I replied hoping to lighten the mood. Sansa lets out a small chuckle. "Tomorrow we meet the mountain clans. Should I be worried about your safety?"</p><p>"No," she states. "The mountain clans are the most loyal northerners. They sent half of their men to my brother Robb, but they all died at the red wedding." Fuck everything I say always leads back to something depressive, and realize that when it comes to comforting people I suck. </p><p>"Why half," I ask her letting my curiosity get the better of me.</p><p>"It was fall, winter was close, and during those times they like to keep half of the able-bodied men to help for the winter preparations," she tells me. "They'll help me. They were going to join Stanis, but all the sellswords were getting restless, so Stanis left early, and Ramsay did the unexpected...he attacked him instead of staying inside the castle."</p><p>"Jon said that Stanis married Alys Karstark to Sigorn, Magnar of the Thenn," I said hoping that there was an update.</p><p>"Yes, that was the letter I received," she said before continuing. "She was only able to convince half the Karstark men to join the other half stayed loyal to her uncle, and they're with Ramsay."</p><p>"She retook Karhold," I questioned. </p><p>"No she wrote the loyal houses letters from the Easwatch, and she'll be able to join us before we go to Bear Island," she said before yawning again. </p><p>"Let's get some rest," I told her, after all, that's why I was there, to begin with. The more Northerns that join the easier it might be to get more northern houses to join. It didn't take long before Sansa's soft snores could be heard, and I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>I awoke to find Shireen sitting in Sansa's chair reading something, and I turned to find Sansa's spot empty which annoyed me. I sit up to see my breeches at the end of the bed, and I turn to Shireen who isn't looking up from what she's reading. I get up and quickly put on my breeches, and boots. I walked over to the desk to see what had Shireen so engrossed, and it seems to be a journal. </p><p>"I <em>borrowed </em>-"</p><p>"You mean stole-"</p><p>"No borrowed...I plan to give it back," she said pouting. "I-"</p><p>"Where's Sansa," I questioned her.</p><p>"She's talking with the Lords of the mountain clans," she said before putting her hand up to stop me from interrupting her again, and she gave me an annoyed look before continuing. "Ever since they heard of Sansa's escape they've had scouts out looking for her, and when they saw us set up camp yesterday, they alerted the clan lords who rode all night to talk to Sansa."</p><p>"How did they know Sansa was with us," I asked. </p><p>"The scouts stuck around for a bit, and heard the soldiers mention Sansa," she said shaking her head. "Apparently men gossip just as much as women." She rolled her eyes. "Now can I tell you about what I found without interruptions?" </p><p>"Yes," I smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Alaric, Ser Davos, come in," she called out. "It will be easier to explain what I'm reading, and then explain the plain with them here." They both walked in Ser Davos carrying my cloak, and with a bag.</p><p>"What type of plan is this," I questioned. </p><p>"I found this book that describes a secret passage that lead into the Godswoods," she said.</p><p>"What makes you think that Ramsay doesn't already know," I asked her.</p><p>"It was written by Osric Stark, and he was one of the Lord Commanders," she informed me. "You can use this to save Rickon, and by saving Rickon it could help get the lords who don't like the free folk on our side by having a true son to House Stark."</p><p>"Why haven't you told Jon," I asked feeling confused.</p><p>"Jon reminds people of Ned Stark, which reminds them to stay loyal, and Sansa needs him by her side in case we fail," Ser Davos said. "Jon and Sansa will try to convince you to stay, and we need you on this mission." It made sense they would try to keep me here or Jon would try to come with me which wasn't good. I reached for my cloak that was on the desk and put it on.</p><p>"Here's the book, I've marked off where details of the passage are, and it will take you a couple of days to reach Winterfell...memorize it if you have to," she said holding out the book, and I reached for it. "I had Alaric steal some supplies, and an extra cloak for Rickon."</p><p>"You'll have to share a horse with Rickon we won't be able to take an extra horse without being questioned, and with the men leaving to hunt for more meat we should be able to sneak out with arising any suspicions," Alaric said.</p><p>"Let's go," I said after I shoved the journal into my sack. We left the tent and began walking towards the horses. Shireen was right there were groups of men getting ready to go out hunting, and it was a little too easy to take the horses, which is a concern I'll have to address with Jon. I hope that Jon or Sansa won't be too angry with me...Brienne's going to kick my ass when I get back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need an accurate map, some say it would take three days for an experienced rider(who is only stopping to let their horse rest and eat) to make to castle black from Winterfell, and another states that it takes almost two weeks. So I'll go with the two weeks one because the north is supposed to be big enough to fit the other six kingdoms in it easily. So fo Sansa who wasn't an experienced rider, who was badly injured I'd say it would take, and avoiding the major roads I'd say it took her 21 days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jon's pov</strong>
</p><p>"Technically we could take back Winterfell with just the knights of the Vale," Sansa said after the meeting was done, and everyone left the tent. "If we do take back the north with just the Vale men I would owe Little Finger everything...it's better to say that they helped us not won it for us."</p><p>"I know Azula explained it to me," I told her with a smirk, and she smiled at the mention of her. "If the Vale wins us Winterfell than Little Finger would be able to ask for your hand in marriage, and we wouldn't be able to refuse, but if we get almost all the northern lords to help us then he would be just one of the many that helped us take back Winterfell, which would make refusing him easier." </p><p>"Do you love her," she asked me, and I can tell that she was trying to change the topic away from any talk of marriage.</p><p>"I've only known her for two moons, and half of one she spent glaring at me," I responded trying to avoid the topic. I don't know how I feel about her, to be honest, but I do know that the thought of her being with someone else hurt, and angered me equally. Sansa was sitting there waiting for a response, and I realized that she wasn't going to drop the subject. "I don't know if it's love just yet, but I do have strong feelings for her, and the thought of her marrying anyone else drives me insane."</p><p>"I didn't say anything about marriage," she smirked when she said this as if she won something.</p><p>"Isn't she going to be angry that you didn't wake her up for the meeting," I said proudly that I had wiped that smug grin off her face.</p><p>"She's going to be angry with you too," she said the smug smile returning, but she was right and the thought of an angry Azula made me wince. We heard the commotion before they entered the tent, and I bolted upright prepared for the worst, but relaxed when I saw Val with Shireen. Val seemed angry, and Shireen trying everything she could to avoid our gaze.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this," Sansa questioned, at the sudden interruption. </p><p>"Go on tell them what you've done," Val said looking at Shireen.</p><p>"I found a way to sneak into Winterfell-into the Godswoods," Shireen said. </p><p>"That's good we can use that to sneak the troops into-"</p><p>"She's not done," Val said interrupting Sansa, and I felt my heart sink. </p><p>"I told Azula about it," she said.</p><p>"Where's Azula," Sansa questioned her, and I have a feeling where she might be-no where she was headed to, but I still had hope that maybe I was wrong.</p><p>"She left with Ser Davos, and Alaric to rescue your brother Rickon," Shireen whispered. </p><p>"How long ago did she leave," I questioned trying to keep the anger from my voice.</p><p>"She left a couple of minutes after the meeting with the Lords began," Shireen responded. The meeting with the Lords of the mountain clans lasted half a day, because we had to settle some disputes between the Liddles, and the First Flints, not to mention that we also had to get them to agree to give us what was left of their able-bodied men.</p><p>"No," whispered Sansa who was on the verge of tears. "If she fails...the things Ramsay would do to her." She was right, and the thought made me even angrier.</p><p>"If everything goes right she'll be meeting us when the other half of the Karstark join us," she said as if that could make anything better. What if it didn't go according to plan? She would be dead or worse.  I needed to walk away there was no use getting angry with Shireen, so I turned and started walking to the tent opening. "I didn't tell you because Sansa needs you. The fact that you look like your father helps remind people of Ned Stark." He's not my fucking father I wanted to shout, but instead, I left the tent.</p><p>"Sansa needs you inside," I quickly said to Brienne, before walking further from the tent.</p><p>"Sansa needs you here Jon, and we knew that you would try to stop her or worse join her," Shireen called out, but I decided to keep walking, to ignore her. Shireen's heart was in the right place, but I couldn't help but feel anger. If she failed Ramsay would kill her or worse, and the thought of Azula being killed or tortured makes me sick to my stomach. </p><p>"Jon," I heard Val's voice call out but I continued walking towards where the horses were tied. I heard Val's footsteps get closer till her hand on my arm stopped me. "You can't go after her, Sansa<em>needs </em>you here, Jon. Azula is a big girl..." She let out a small chuckle, and it almost brought a smile to my face. "She's the size of a flea, but she can take care of herself, and don't you forget that's she's been protecting your sister. We'll see her again Jon, I know it...I can feel it in my bones."</p><p>"Sansa would be devastated if she died," I whispered to Val, and she gave me a knowing look. </p><p>"Are you sure that she would be the only one," she questioned. She was right it would hurt me, but I wasn't ready to admit it out loud. </p><p>"I know serval ways to sneak into Winterfell," I confessed out loud. </p><p>"Why didn't you say anything sooner," she questioned me. </p><p>"I knew that she was looking for a way to save Rickon, but I didn't want to put her in danger," I admitted to Val.</p><p>"It didn't work did it," she asked me.</p><p>"No, it didn't-"</p><p>"Of course it didn't you like to treat the woman in your life like their kind of equal to you, but not really-"</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"You do," Val shouted. "You'll allow us to fight by your side, but you don't allow us to help with the important decisions." She glared at me and put her hand up to stop me from interrupting her. "You made the choice not to tell Azula about the passages, because you didn't want her to get hurt, and by doing that you took her choice away, but that didn't work. She's a great warrior she kicks your butt in hand to hand combat, and you barely beat her with the sword now." She stopped to look at me before continuing. "You do the same with Sansa too." She glared at me again signaling that she was starting to run out of patience, so I shut my mouth. "You talk about needing to be a united front, how your equals, but you never ask her about her opinion before making a decision, and if she disagrees with you she's being argumentative. How does that make sense?" She didn't wait for my reply before continuing. "It doesn't, and if you want her to stop arguing with you then stop making the decisions by yourself. Start talking to her about what you would like to, and consider her response. The only thing you've been showing Sansa is that you're the only one who gets to makes the decisions, that she has to keep her mouth shut, and go along with every choice you make without arguing...that's not how you treat your equal Jon."</p><p>"You're right-"</p><p>"Of course I am," she replied with a smug look.  "Now that you've seen reason let's spar." </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Azula's pov </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One and a half week later</strong>
</p><p>"Unbelievable, the man is an idiot," Alaric whispered as we made our way closer to the false part of the wall that we would need to open to sneak into the Godswoods. "There should be more men guarding the walls of Winterfell, but then again Ramsay is a cocky sadistic prick, or he knows of this way, and it's a trap."</p><p>"Like you said he's a cocky little shit, and he believes that Sansa isn't a threat," I whispered back to him. "Petyr lied to him saying that the Knight's in the Vale are looking for her to return her so that their alliance could remain unbroken, and Ramsay doesn't have any spies, which means nobody is going to correct him for now."</p><p>"If he didn't have any spies how did he know that she was at Castle Black," Alaric asked with a bewildered look on his face.</p><p>"He was the only one left in her family it was just the most logical guess-"</p><p>"Will you both shut up," Ser Davos growled out. "We're close...ah here it is." There was one the false brick with the Stark sigil, Ser Davos pulled out his dagger, and the slab of stone came loose. We all breathed a sigh of relief when we saw the latch. He grabbed the latch, twisted it, and pushed it open to reveal a moat with a second wall on the opposite side.  </p><p>"Great time for a swim," Alaric said sarcastically. Ser Davos closed the door behind us. "Why the hell does Winterfell have two walls? Would you be able to fly us across with your fire thingy?" </p><p>"No, it would draw too much attention in the dark, but I can dry our clothes when we reach the other side," I told him, and to be completely honest I didn't know if I could carry them both across without tiring myself out too much. I walked towards the moat and stopped when I heard dogs barking. We stood still for a minute until we realized the barks were not getting closer.</p><p>"We might as well take advantage of the noise that the dogs are making to swim across," Ser Davos whispered, and I nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Fuck," Alaric whispered as he jumped up and down in his spot as if he was trying to mentally prepare himself. "Fuck, I knew this was not going to be easy."</p><p>"Let's get this over with," I said to them.</p><p>"Aye, let's get this over with," Ser Davos said. We all made walked into the water, and it was ice cold. I had to fight the part in me that wanted to turn around and run because there was no way I was turning back without Rickon. </p><p>"Wait we can throw our bags across from this distance, so our supplies don't get wet," I told them trying to keep my teeth from chattering as the freezing water reached my hip, and they both nodded in agreement. We threw the bags across the moat and breathed a sigh of relief when they made it. I was thankful that the dogs were barking so loud that the noise our bags made couldn't be heard. I quickly continued to get into the water, because the quicker I can be done, the quicker I can get warm, and wanted this to be done, so I swam like my life depended on it, which it did. I was the first to reach the other side, and I quickly used heat bending to dry my clothes. I focused on Ser Davos and Alaric to bring heat into their bodies. When they got out of the water I dried their clothes too.</p><p>"I didn't think I was going to make it, but then my body warmed up again," Ser Davos said. "Was that you?"</p><p>"Yes," I replied. </p><p>"Thank you," Alaric said, and Ser Davos nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Thank you for also drying our clothes too," Ser Davos added. </p><p>"No problem," I said back to them, as I picked up my bag, and the two did the same. We walked to the second wall that was a couple of feet away, and Ser Davos found the brick with the direwolf on it. Ser Davos popped it out, pulled the latch, and he revealed a dark room.</p><p>"Ladies first." I rolled my eyes at Ser Davos and walked into the room. I could hear them both gasp when the blue fire appeared in my hand to illuminate the room. I looked around the room there was a couple of chest lying on the far left side of the room.</p><p>"I can never get used to seeing that," Ser Davos whispered.</p><p>"I agree," Alaric whispered back, and I rolled my eyes. Being the only bender in this world could be very lonely, and it gave me a new perspective on Aang's struggle. Did he feel the same loneliness when he found out that he was the only Airbender left alive? It was probably ten times worse because at least, an entire race doesn't depend on me procreating to continue its existence. Fuck If I did have children I would be a mother to a whole new race in Westeros, and I'm not sure If that would be either a good or bad thing at this point, but the thought of brooding Jon Snow looking babies didn't seem that bad. I need to stop thinking about this shit and focus on the task at hand.</p><p>"We're going to have to do something about this hollow section in the wall before we fight the white walkers," I said to them trying to get my mind on track.</p><p>"Aye, we do but for now we use this room to stay out of sight," replied Alaric, and I nodded my head in agreement. </p><p>"We need to try to find where Rickon is," I told both of them, and we all put our stuff down. Ser Davos closed the door that was behind us, and they all held their breath as I walked towards the door that would lead into the Godswoods. I gently slid the door open and prayed that no one was on the other side. I let out a huge sigh of relief when the only thing on the other side were trees, and I heard the men behind me let out a sigh of relief too. "Why do I have a feeling that we are completely safe here?"</p><p>"Because I doubt Ramsay or his men pray," Alaric replied quietly.</p><p>"To be completely honest we're only going to be able to snoop around at night," I told them. "The cover of darkness would make it easier to come, and go."</p><p>"That makes sense," Alaric replied.</p><p>"Lady Azula-"</p><p>"No lady, just Azula," I said.</p><p>"Azula, I'm-I'm not trying to be rude but your exotic features would make it hard for you to blend in-"</p><p>"So you only brought me here to be the muscle in case things go south," I questioned Ser Davos.</p><p>"Yes," Ser Davos said.</p><p>"Fine, I'll take a look around the Godswoods then," I said feeling a little frustrated.</p><p>"Let's see if we might be able to catch some drunk Umber or Bolton men, and steal their armor," Alaric said to Ser Davos.</p><p>"Will you be alright," questioned Ser Davos.</p><p>"Yes," I said.</p><p>"If we're lucky we'll be back in a few hours," Alaric said. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The whole Arya feeding Walder some Frey pie....we'll the Manderly's did it first. Not to mention in the books Lord Maderly is planning something to overthrow the Boltons, and they completely ignored it in the show, so  I'm trying to reach a middle ground. I know Small Jon died in the books protecting Robb Stark, and in the show, he's a traitor, so again trying to reach a middle ground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula Pov</strong>
</p><p>"I know where he is and why the fucking dogs haven't shut the fuck up," I told them as we were getting to head out again. Ser Davos was able to steal the armor off a Bolton soldier after killing him, and Alaric did the same to an Umber soldier. </p><p>"Aren't you suppose to be staying here in the Godswoods-"</p><p>"We've been here for days, and you both aren't any closer to finding him, and I didn't leave the Godswoods," I said defensively.</p><p>"Where is he?" Ser Davos asked.</p><p>"He's in the kennels, hence the reason why the dogs have been barking for three days straight," I told them. "There are only two walls separating, the Godswoods from the kennel, I could melt them down, but we need two things, the guard's rotation hours, including how long it takes for them to switch, and lastly we need a huge chunk of meat to put into his cage to keep the dogs barking because apparently, Ramsay doesn't feed them regularly...it will keep the dogs barking after we leave"</p><p>"How do you know this?" Ser Davos questioned.</p><p>"I got close to the wall separating the Gods woods from the kennel, and I heard the guards...they were drunk, so they were being loud," I said to them. "I heard them brag about how he Starks were nothing but dogs, so Rickon belonged in the kennels, but even though they hated the Starks they were not looking forward to watching the kid be devoured alive by Ramsay's dogs."</p><p>"How do you know about Ramsay feeding his dogs?" Alaric questioned. </p><p>"I sat there listening to the guards talk for hours, and they mentioned how Ramsay has been taking out his anger on the serving girls," I said, and they both looked confused. "Remember what Sansa said about Ramsay and his <em>lovers</em>?"</p><p>"Yes," Ser Davos with a somber tone. </p><p>"He is getting bored with his new one, and he usually starves the dogs for four to six days before he hunts them," I said trying to keep my voice from wavering. </p><p>"He's been getting his dogs ready, to hunt the girl," Alaric said with a sour disposition. "Do you think that we could also-"</p><p>"We can't...I wish we could but we can't save her," Ser Davos replied, and my feeling of uselessness increased. To save Rickon we had to leave this poor girl to suffer, and the feeling it created made me even more frustrated than ever. The sooner we kill Ramsay the quicker we can stop him from doing this to other girls, but the thought still didn't bring me any comfort knowing that I would still be leaving this girl to be devoured by dogs.</p><p>"There is something else too, something that worries me," I said trying to get my mind off the girl.</p><p>"How can it get worse?" Alaric questioned. </p><p>"I was looking through the Godswoods, and in one of the many caves containing a spring I found a direwolf tied up," I said with confusion.</p><p>"Why would a direwolf be tied up in one of the caves, and are you sure it was a direwolf?" Ser Davos asked. </p><p>"Yes, it was as big as Ghost, so yeah I'm sure," I said defensively. "It didn't growl at me, and even let me pet it. I almost released it, but I want to catch the person who is feeding it, and I didn't want to give our position away, so tonight I keep an eye out for the person feeding the direwolf, while you guys memorize the guard's schedule."</p><p>"What if this is a trap?" Alaric asked. </p><p>"That's why you guys do nothing tonight, and just watch the guards like a hawk," I said, and they both nodded their heads. "I'll question who is feeding the direwolf."</p><p>"What if it's a trap?" Alaric asked again.</p><p>"Then there is nothing we can do," Ser Davos replied. </p><p>"If he already knows we're here then catching the man who feeds the wolf and questioning him would be our best bet," I said hoping that it wasn't. "Lay low, stick to the shadows, and remember out of sight out, of mind." They both nodded, I opened the hatch and we walked out into the Godswoods. "You already know what area you need to investigate, so don't draw any attention, and stay safe." We took one last look at each other before parting ways. </p><p>I started my walk to the small cave with the spring that contained the direwolf, which was located near the wall separating the Godswoods, and the guest house. When I reach the opening of the cave I looked for an area nearby to hide so that I could get the perfect view of the entrance. I found a couple of bushes that were heavily covered by snow, and it had a great view of the entrance, so I decided that it would be the perfect location to wait for the stranger. </p><p><strong>1 hour later</strong> </p><p>My body felt stiff, and even though I was focusing my chi to stay warm it didn't stop my muscles from aching. Just as I was going to stand up to relieve my stiff muscles I saw someone approaching so I quickly ducked back down, as the figure approached I noticed it's ridiculous height and the Umber armor.  There were only a few northern houses with men that big, which meant that I wasn't dealing with a soldier I was going to be meeting fucking Small Jon Umber himself, so I had a difficult decision to make. I could stay hidden not risking anything, or I could confront him, running the risk of walking headfirst into what could be a trap...fuck. </p><p>"Fuck my life," I whispered as I walked towards the cave. I made sure to keep my steps light, and mentally thanked the spirits that I wasn't having trouble keeping quiet. When I entered the cave the man had his back towards me, but the wolf gave away my position, and the man turned around. I immediately created a fire dagger and held it close to his face to prevent him from standing knowing that he could feel the heat rolling off my blue flames which kept him in place. "I know that it's a direwolf, and my question is why you are bothering keeping him alive while you gave it's master to a monster?" The man said nothing and continued to stare at the fire dagger in awe. "<em>Answer me, now or I'll burn your face off.</em>"</p><p>"I'm not your enemy-"</p><p>"<em>Really</em>? You could have fooled me,"  I replied my voice filled with venom. "Why did you bring Rickon here then?"</p><p>"I brought him here to convince Roose Bolton that I could be trusted, but only after I got here did I know he was dead," the man said.</p><p>"Continue," I said as I back away from him. </p><p>"Roose was more level headed, and easier to manipulate than Ramsay," he said.</p><p>"<em>That still doesn't answer my question</em>," I growled out getting more impatient by the second. </p><p>"With Manderly arriving in a couple of days we were hoping to take the castle because we expected Sansa to get caught, and we wanted to save her," he quickly said.</p><p>"What do you mean we? Explain," I said, stepping away, and allowing him to gather himself.</p><p>"We've been planning to save Princess Sansa since we found out that she was married off to the Bolton bastard. When I heard that she had escaped and that the Bolton boy was looking for her I panicked," he said as he walked over to the sack that he had been holding, and chucked the chunk of meat at the direwolf before continuing. "Bringing Rickon here would have made us look loyal to the Boltons, and with our presence here Roose wouldn't have allowed Ramsay to hurt her if she was captured giving the Manderly's enough time to arrive so that we could take back the castle."</p><p>"When will the Manderly's be arriving," I questioned him.</p><p>"In two day's-"</p><p>"Will that be before his latest victim gets feed to his dogs," I asked, the girl still plaguing my mind.</p><p>"Yes," he said with a somber expression. "Since I've arrived there have been five girls, two of them have been devoured by the dogs, and the other ones have been flayed. The girls are the daughters of the kitchen servants, and they will be helping us when the Manderly's arrive."</p><p>"How will they be doing that," I asked him.</p><p>"With the help of maesters, both Lord Manderly, and I have had our maesters order a large supply of sweetsleep," he said to me. "Master Wolkan is also helping, he's ordered a good amount of sweetsleep with the excuse of giving them to the servants that Ramsay has been terrorizing, and when Manderly arrives we should have enough to put a good amount of soldiers to sleep. We'll be putting it in the stew and wine, so some of the soldiers may die. The soldiers that don't eat or drink the wine will be killed by our soldiers...it isn't honorable I know-"</p><p>"<em>Fuck honor, Ramsay needs to die</em>," I said with my voice laced with venom. "I didn't come here alone-"</p><p>"I know," he said before continuing. "I had to cover about the dead Bolton, and I'm not happy about being down one soldier either, but that isn't important right now."</p><p>"No, it isn't," I repeated back to him. "I thought that you were angry about the free folk."</p><p>"I <em>still </em>am but I figured Snow had a good enough reason, which I'll be happy to hear once I see him," replied Small Jon. "How do you know that I'm not lying?"</p><p>"I'm good at telling when people are lying," I told him, bringing my hands up for him to get a good view of blue flames before continuing. "If it is a trap I'll make sure that I kill as many of you as possible before I die, and trust me I won't be holding back...we're talking about waves of lava before I go down." </p><p>"Are you one of the seven," he questioned me.</p><p>"Does it matter?" I answered back.</p><p>"No, I guess it doesn't," he said, "but I'm happy that you're helping the Starks."  </p><p>"Azula," I heard Ser Davos call out. </p><p>"I'm in here," I called out to him, and a minute later he appeared with Alaric. </p><p>"We were worried about leaving you to do this by yourself," Alaric said sheepishly. </p><p>"Is he friend or foe," Ser Davos questioned me.</p><p>"Friend...for now," I replied. Small Jon didn't seem to be put off by my statement, which I could give a fuck less if he was.</p><p>"Explain," Alaric told Small Jon Umber. Small Jon explained everything to both men, and they both gave me a look of uncertainty.</p><p>"I think that you should head back to the guest house before anyone starts asking questions," I told Small Jon, and he nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Aye, I should head back," he said heading towards the opening to the cave. "Do we meet here again tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes," I replied, and he nodded his head before leaving. I waited 10 minutes and had Alaric check to ensure that we were alone. </p><p>"Do we trust him?" Ser Davos questioned. </p><p>"I don't know, but the night that we feed the poison to the soldier I want you to get Rickon out," I replied. "Did you get the chunk of meat?"</p><p>"Yes," Alaric said.</p><p>"Good, " I replied "If this is a trap I'm not going down without a fight, and you'll use that moment to rescue Rickon. They'll expect you to head towards the Bear Island's where Sansa would be so after searching nearby for a couple of days they would most likely start focusing their search parties in that direction, but you'll be taking him to the Reeds with the Manderly armies in Winterfell it should be easier. I doubt nobody has ever conquered the swampland with just soldiers, and you should both be safe until Sansa conquers Winterfell."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jon's pov</strong>
</p><p>"I want to kill that man," Val said as she entered Sansa's tent.</p><p>"Who?" Sansa questioned Val. </p><p>"That Little Finger man," she replied as she sat walked towards the table that Sansa, Shireen, and I were sitting at. </p><p>"What did he do this time?" I questioned her feeling annoyed at the mention of his name.</p><p>"He keeps asking me about Azula," She replied as she took the empty seat next to Shireen. </p><p>"He's been asking a lot of questions about her, he's questioned both Shireen and I about her too," Sansa responded. "I'm not surprised...that's what he does best. What did he ask you?"</p><p>"He asked if she was married, and what house she came from," Val responded, which made Sansa tense up. </p><p>"He asked me those same questions yesterday," Shireen states. "He also asked me if she had sworn herself to you?" Sansa's paled at her statement, which worried me.</p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked Sansa.</p><p>"Has he asked any other questions?" Sansa asked us.</p><p>"He tried to question me about Azula's special gifts, but I told him that I didn't know anything about her special gift," Shireen said looking confused by Sansa's expression. Was she worried that he would try to turn her against you?</p><p>"He won't be able to turn her against you-"</p><p>"That's not what worries me," she took a deep breath before continuing, "it's something else, Jon." She turned away from me to look at Val. "Did he ask you any other questions, Val?"</p><p>"Yes, but they were not about her powers," Val said looking at me, and for some reason, I felt my stomach sink. "He asked me about her interest, her favorite food, and what kind of things she liked."</p><p>"Why would he be interested in that?" I asked Sansa.</p><p>"I don't know but having Little Fingers interest is never good," Shireen said, and Sansa nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"He could be looking for ways to win her over so that he could manipulate her, hence the reason for his sudden obsession with her, and the fact that she's close to me is another reason for him to try to find a way to get close to her when she returns," Sansa said before continuing. "Azula is a powerful ally, and let's be grateful that we know he isn't interested in a betrothal."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I questioned Sansa. I felt confused, has anyone one been asking to be betrothed to Azula? Val snorted and rolled her eyes at me. Shireen giggled, and Sansa didn't bother to hide her all-knowing smirk.</p><p>"Half of my men are still cross with you for telling them that they had to leave her be, and seeing you kissing her...we'll they know a lost cause when they see one, but that doesn't mean that they can't be angry with you for getting to her first," Val's voice was filled with amusement when she said this.</p><p>"Who isn't going to try to get their sons married to Azula, especially with her gifts," Shireen said accompanied by an eye roll.</p><p>"Why would they do that-"</p><p>"She can firebend, and the chances of her children having those abilities...I'm guessing this," Sansa said looking at me with an exasperated look on her face, "might be 1 out of every two children that she has. Who wouldn't want those abilities for their house? So you should stop wasting time and ask her to marry you?"</p><p>"I don't love her...not yet anyways," I replied feeling frustrated at Sansa's reasoning. Didn't Azula deserve better than that? </p><p>"You already have feelings for her, and she does for you," Sansa said with her voice growing quieter with every word. "Marriages, even the happy ones have been built on less Jon."  </p><p>"She deserves better-"</p><p>"I've met men who weren't bastards but were still monsters, and if you think that being one means you aren't worthy...Jon, she could do no better than you," Sansa said with a melancholy look on her face. I wish that I could tell her it wasn't because I was a bastard, but because I'm a Targaryen, and the world loves killing Targaryen's. Being a Targaryen wasn't the only thing that jeopardized my life being half a Stark would put also put targets on their backs, snd let's not mention if they come out with her abilities which will paint an even bigger target on their backs.   </p><p>"I don't much about kneelers, but I agree with your sister, and I can't think of a better person for her. Let me explain," she said putting her hands up. "If she can mother children that have her special abilities than I can't think of a better man that could be a father to them. Azula can be a bit temperamental, and I think that a person like you could help curb those emotions. You tend to react after bad things have happened, not try to stop them before they occur, and I think that a person with her tenacity could help you with that....in other words, your perfect for each other."</p><p>"They're right Jon she could do worse," Shireen said in a small voice. </p><p>"Let me think about it," I said getting up from my chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Winterfell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Azula pov</strong>
</p><p>"It's time the feast celebrating the arrival of the Manderlys has begun," I told both Ser Davos and Alaric, and they both walked to the opening of the cave where the celebrations could be heard.</p><p>"If everything goes according to plan the hardest part would be the guards on the wall," Ser Davos said.</p><p>"With the number of people we have, it should be much easier," Alaric replied.</p><p>"That's if a good amount of men drink or eat the food, if not it will be a battle just like any other-"</p><p>"We have a firebender, so it won't be a battle just like any other," Alaric said interrupting Ser Davos.</p><p>I turned away from them and walked into the cave towards the direwolf. "If I let you go you have to stay with us until we're ready to rescue Rickon, and you listen to Ser Davos so that we can keep Rickon safe."</p><p>"Do you think that it could understand you?" Alaric said from the opening of the cave. </p><p>"I think they can I've seen Jon tell Ghost what to do and he always listens," I heard Ser Davos reply. </p><p>"Yeah, but Ghost belongs to Jon," Alaric said with an exasperated tone and then pointing towards Shaggydog before continuing, "He belongs to the boy, not to Azula, so the chances of him bitting our faces could be high." </p><p>"It's not like we have a choice, if this ends up being a trap Davos could use him to keep Rickon safe," I told Alaric. I git down to eye level with the direwolf and noticed that its eyes were blue. "Aren't his eyes green?" I whispered to myself, but I decided to brush it off I don't have enough time to debate the color of its eyes. I let it go and held my breath. The wolf walked right by me and sat next to Ser Davos. "See he's not biting anyone's face-off." I gave Alaric a smug smile, and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Alaric said running out of the cave, and Ser Davos gave me a shrug before we ran after Alaric. </p><p>"Hear what-" The question died in my throat when I saw the soldiers that were guarding the wall running towards the Great Hall. </p><p>"I guess it's begun," Ser Davos said. </p><p>"We need to get to Rickon first," I said as I ran to the wall separating the godswoods from the kennels with Shaggydog and the others not too far behind. I reached the wall and focused on melting it, and I heard Ser Davos gasp when a large section of the wall melted away. I then focused on taking the heat away from the lava leaving, till a huge slab of rock was left in its place.  I signaled to them to follow me, and the hunter's gate seemed to be empty. All of the soldiers must have run towards the great hall. I didn't waste any time running to the kennels, and Shaggydogs was right next to me. When I opened the door the kennels seem to be empty of soldiers, and I thanked the spirits. Shaggydog ran right by me and sat in front of the cage in the center. I quickly caught up to him.</p><p>"Step back," I told the direwolf, and I melted the lock off, quickly cooling off the melted metal on the ground. Rickon looked like a mixture of Sansa, and Jon. "Rickon we need to get you out of here."</p><p>"Who are you?" Rickon questioned me.</p><p>"I'm Azula, and your sister Sansa sent me here to get you out," I replied hoping that Ser Davos would be able to handle him. "We have to go and help Small Jon."</p><p>"Stay safe," Ser Davos said giving me a hug. </p><p>"All the guards are busy take advantage of it, and remember if Alaric doesn't come for you by dawn you take him to House Reed," I said before letting Ser Davos go. Alaric and I walked out of the kennels first to inspect the area for any Bolton or Karstarks soldiers but there wasn't any. "The coast is clear." Ser Davos, Shaggydog, and Rickon came out the door and continued to walk towards the gates that were still open. Ser Davos turned to give me one last hopefully smile before leaving with them. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Alaric asked his voice wavering in fear.</p><p>"You can still catch up with them," I didn't want to risk his life either, and felt a sense of sadness wash over me. "I won't blame you...in fact, I'm trying to encourage you to go."</p><p>"No," Alaric said adamantly, "I'm staying with you...we do this together."</p><p>"Alright let's go," I said taking a deep breath. I'm not going to lie a part of me wanted him to leave with them because I couldn't guarantee that I could get out of this alive, and I don't know if I could keep him safe. The uncertainty of it all filled me with dread, and it was a feeling that I was unaccustomed to. I didn't even feel this level of uncertainty when I took Ba Sing Se, but then again I had been a crazed maniac back then, so this will be my first battle with any semblance of humanity, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach felt like it weighed a ton. Is this dread what Aang felt every time he took his friends into battle? </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bear Island </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon pov</strong>
</p><p>Was Azula okay? She should be getting back, and we should have received word from her from now. It's been weeks since she's been gone, and I continue to hold out hope that she's fine. I can't help the feeling of dread that continues to follow me, and I know that Azula can handle herself, but she isn't an immortal goddess, so my concern for her has been increasing every day that I don't hear from her. I push my doubts aside for Sansa...for Shireen. The knock on my door made me jump out of my skin. </p><p>"Come in," I said, feeling happy that I hadn't undressed for bed.</p><p>"Jon," Val said as she walked into the room Lyanna Mormont had given me for my stay here. "Sansa needs us she got a letter, and I don't think it's good either."</p><p>"Is she dead? Was she unable to escape, and is now a prisoner?" I said bombarding Val with questions. </p><p>"I don't know, but the quicker we get to your sister's room the quicker we can find out," Val said motioning for me to put my boots on and follow her. I reached for my boots that were at the foot of my bed and put them on. I got up and motioned with my hands for Val to lead the way, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I followed after her and turned to quickly close the door to my room. Sansa's room was a couple of rooms away, so we quickly reached the door to her room, and Val opened it without knocking. Sansa was pacing in front of the fireplace, and she stopped her pacing as soon as we entered the room.  </p><p>I felt worried and rushed over to Sansa. "What is it, Sansa?" </p><p>"Jon, wait for the others to arrive," Val said in an exasperated tone. The door to her bedroom opened again, and it was Brienne, with Shireen. </p><p>"Good now that everyone is here it's time to begin," Sansa said as Val, and Shireen took the chairs in front of the fireplace. Brienne and I choose to stand, while Sansa stood in front of the fireplace with the letter gripped tightly in her hand. "I've received a letter House Manderly has turned their backs on us, they have assembled their armies, and have sent them to the Boltons."</p><p>"The Manderly's would never turn their backs on House Stark," I said out loud. "Maybe the Manderly's are up to something, but to side with the Boltons-"</p><p>"Rickon, Azula, and Ser Davos are surrounded by even more enemies," she turned away from me and took a deep breath. "It seems like we have no other choice but to ride to Winterfell, after meeting with House Glover." </p><p>"If we do that then Little Finger will ask for the debt to be paid Sansa, by asking for your hand in marriage," I shouted at her. I felt useless I just got her back, and now for the North, I would be giving her to another monster. To say that this didn't feel right was an understatement.</p><p>"Will both of you stop?" Val shouted at us. "Brienne is Azula a capable warrior?"</p><p>"I believe that she's more than capable of taking care of herself," Brienne said rising from her seat. "She isn't alone she has Ser Davos, and Alaric with her. I believe that we should continue with the original plan."</p><p>"I agree with Brienne," Shireen said her eyes burning with determination. "I understand that you are both worried, but did you ever think that maybe the Manderly's might be there to help Azula, and even if they aren't I believe that she will survive. She took the impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se with just the help of her two friends, which means that if anyone could find a path out she can...you should trust her more, Sansa." </p><p>"I <em>trust her</em> it's Ramsay I'm afraid of," she paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "you should have seen shat he did to Theon, Jon...he broke him, he wasn't the same boy we-" the knock on the door interrupted Sansa. I turned and walked towards the door. To my shock, I found Lyanna Mormont holding a letter in her hands, she gave me an annoyed look, so I motioned for her to come in, and when she did she looked around the room before handing Sansa the letter.</p><p>"Will that Litte Finger man be coming here?" Lyanna questioned her face shriveled with distaste. </p><p>"No," I said closing the door and joining them.</p><p>"Good, I can't stand him," she replied, and we all let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Why would the Manderly's be writing me a letter?" Sansa asked out loud.</p><p>"Read it and you'll know it's contents," Lyanna said. "I came to give it to you personally since we've been having issues with our letters being opened before...I think your friend has been paying people to do it, hence why I decided to hand you this letter myself. Was the previous letter I had my soldier hand you opened already?"</p><p>"Yes...why?" Sansa questioned Lyanna.</p><p>"It was a test, and now I know who it was that your friend paid off," She stopped to look at us and must have seen the confusion on some of our faces, so she continued, "The letter had been unopened when I received it, which means-"</p><p>"The only one that could have opened it and been spying for Little Finger is the soldier who delivered the letter," I said out loud finally outing the pieces together.</p><p>"We can use that man against Little Finger," Shireen said out loud. </p><p>"I agree with Shireen," Sansa said pausing to give Shireen a look of pride before continuing. "We need Little Finger to think that he's still in control." Sansa turned to read the letter. </p><p>"What does it say?" I questioned her feeling a sense of panic.</p><p>"The Manderly's, and Umber's have taken Winterfell for us," She said out loud.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>